Cosas que llegan y son buenas
by nadeshikolo
Summary: Nadeshiko y su amiga Yess después de salir a la escuela de vacaciones se dirigen a la pizzería del frente , que pasara cuando se conozcan los secretos del local
1. Chapter 1

al fin vacaciones de verano! cosa que cualquiera disfrutaria , una peli castaña miraba el reloj de la sala de clases esperando el toque del timbre para poder salir de la escuela y disfrutar de las vacaciones , su amiga Yessenia estaba sentada a su lado con la cara echa ya polvo:

-"me muero...siento que desfallecere amiga" dijo la peli negra mirando el libro de matematicas con horror , nadeshiko solo se limito a reir.

-"tranquila , falta poco solo un poco y..." no pudo contener la mirada firme ya que su rostro callo al libro.

-"ya quiero ir a la pizzeria del frente amiga han de decir que que las pizzas son muy buenas , hasta hay una de queso"

Nadeshiko se aguantaba las carcajadas al oir la palabra "queso" ya que la peli negra lo amaba.

-"si yo tambien estoy emocionada , además dicen que hay animatronics en el lugar debe de ser divertido ademas el local dice tanto para niños como adultos"

-"¿y medias-adolescentes?"

las dos se echaron a reir , ambas tenian 15 años , su amiga apodada Yess siempre habia dicho que la pubertad empezaba en aquella edad , Yessenia siempre imagino a su amiga como una niñita en el pais de las maravillas pero no mucho que decir , hasta que llegaron las 12:30 , tocaron el timbre los papeles volaron alrededor de toda la escuela todos salieron corriendo , las amigas como siempre iban igual de calmadas como siempre.

-"bueno vamos tengo hambre de quesho"

-"ya para de hablar asi XD"

cruzaron la calle , pero por supuesto miraron ambos lados antes y cruzaron la calle sin problema alguno entraron a la pizzeria , el ambiente estaba lleno de carcajadas , risas y juegos de infantes , Yessenia casi babeaba por el lugar por el olor a queso , Nadeshiko se dirigio a una mesa con su amiga , ambas se sentaron en las sillas correspondientes y la camarera vino para tomar las ordenes , ambas pidieron una pizza (obviamente Yessi escogio una de queso y Nade una italiana) la camarera sonrio y se retiro.

-"Nade...mira por haya" dijo Yess apuntando al escenario donde los animatronics se encontraban cantando una cancion para una pequeña que estaba sentada a unos pocos centimetros de los robots.

-"AH! esos son? guau que miedo , en especial el conejo siento que me esta mirando" en efectivo el conejo la estaba mirando.

-"no el! el que esta al medio...es...H-hermoso..." ya veia la baba cayendo de la boca de su amiga , se dedico a mirar al robot del medio y era un...oso.

-"mira que se te caen los ojos por verlo"

-"ay dejame!"

luego de unos 15 minutos la pizza llego al rescate del silencio incomodo de las dos , ambas se dedicaron a mirar a los animatronics mientras comian la pizza , mientras Yess veia al oso , Nade dirigio su mirada un lugar que parecia un escenario solo que un poco mas grande que el de los otros , solo que lugar tenia cortinas moradas y un cartel que decia "LO SIENTO! FUERA DE SERVICIO!" a Nadeshiko se le puso la piel de gallina pero a la vez se puso curiosa por lo que estaba ahi asi que le dijo a su amiga que se dirigia a buscar sal y condimentos para la pizza , a Yessi no le importo en lo mas minimo y siguio mirando al dichoso oso mientras la baba caia por su boca , Nadeshiko levanto de la silla y a pasos pequeños se dirigio al otro escenario , cuando llego observo si alguien la estaba mirando y entro al lugar.

"guau que oscuro apenas veo la suciedad y..." la peli castaña paro en seco cuando vio sangre en el piso pero estaba seca parecia que no hubieran limpiado el lugar por siglos , miro el lugar detalladamente y vio unos papeles tirados que al parecer eran periodicos en ellos decia "la mordida del 87" que hablaba sobre que un animatronic mordio la cabeza de un cliente y en el proceso quedo sin lobulo frontal y al final quedo vivo , Nadeshiko ajusto un poco sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar cuando se dio cuenta que en el centro habia un...Zorro? estaba en posicion fetal murmurando cosas como "dejenme solo , soy bueno ¿no? o yo no quise" la chica se acerco con miedo al animatronic , se sento enfrente de la espalda del dichoso animal y lo toco...era...suave...tenia un pelaje muy suave...pero el robot salto al contacto de la chica y la miro a los ojos con temor , ella estaba confundida...que haria un animatronic aqui solo? por que no esta cantando con sus amigos en el escenario? el animal la miro por un momento.

-"¿perdone marinera que hace usted aqui?"

-"e-eh! puedes hablar?!"

-"claro que puedo hablar marinera...pero usted estara buscando a los otros y no a mi no?" el animatronic bajo sus orejas

-"n-no es que me dio curiosidad saber quien estaba aqui...y tu estas bien te ves un poco..."

-"mal lose..."

Nadeshiko estaba atonita..como iba hablar?!

-cual es tu nombre señor zorro?

-Foxy! y cual es su nombre camarada?

Nadeshiko respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor olvidando a su alrededor...

-mi nombre es Nadeshiko

...

XD bueno este es mi primer fic...y bueno Yess es mi mejor amiga en la escuela y cuando le conte del juego me dijo que le gustaba Freddy a si que...la emparejare con Freddy XD , desde hace tiempo quería escribir esta historia...yo creo que Bonnie es una chica aunque también creo que es chico asi que pondré a Bon también para dejarme en plan de paz y bueno byecito


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy miro a Nadeshiko con una mirada curiosa y luego cambio a una mirada fria:

-asi que Nadeshiko...me trae malos recuerdos ese nombre...

-a-ah si? lo lamento...

-no importa , no te preocupes...y dime que haces aqui?

-yo? pues...venia a conocer a la pizzeria , es muy famosa , a mi amiga y a mi se nos ocurrio venir aqui para pasar a comer algo de almuerzo...y que haces tu aqui?

Foxy se quedo callado mirando el suelo , la castaña esperaba una respuesta por parte del zorro pirata , pero el solo quedo mirando el suelo como si estuviera procesando la situacion:

-esto...si no quieres no me digas...si nos conocemos mas a fondo podras decirlo

-bien te prometo que algun dia te lo dire...pero no ahora...

hubo un silencio de muerte que mataria a cualquiera , Nadeshiko solo miraba el lugar , y leyendo en los periodicos del suelo y justo cuando agarro uno que se veia interesante Foxy se lo arrebato de las manos:

-hey? acaso no puedo verlo? -dijo cruzando sus brazos-

-no ahora camarada...¿me presentarias a tu amiga? -dijo guardando el papel detras de su espalda-

-ah si claro , dejame ver si se desperto

-por que? esta durmiendo?

-nop...solo que no ah dejado de mirar al oso ese del escenario...no entiendo que le encuentra de lindo...

los dos rien , Nadeshiko sale de la cueva pirata y con la misma agilidad de antes vio si alguien la estaba mirando , cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la veia salio corriendo hacia la mesa donde su amiga seguia observando a Freddy:

-oye...OYE YESS! DESPIERTA! -le grito en el oido , lo cual hizo que Yess se despertara violentamente haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza con nade-

-AY...no estoy sorda y lo sabes -sobandoze la cabeza-

-si claro...esto...un amigo quiere conocerte

-oh enserio? entonces llevame con el -dijo con entusiasmo-

-vale sigueme

las dos se dirigieron a la cueva pirata , cuando llegaron Yess entro de las primeras:

- bien donde esta tu amigo?

-...mmmmmm ahi esta!

Yess dirigio su mirada a Foxy quien estaba apoyado contra la pared:

-hola muchacha! bienvenida a la cueva pira-

Foxy paro en seco al ver a la cara de Yess , al igual que ella solo que su cara cambio a una de terror:

-q-que pasa? pasa algo malo con ustedes dos?

-Nade...el...

-mmmmm...no creo que sea la hora de decirle no crees marinera?

-pero es que necesita saberlo...ni siquie-

-JAJAJAAJAJA arrrrr tranquila marinera! o te hare caminar por la plancha!

Yess trago saliva por la risa...¿sadica? de Foxy , obviamente Nade encontro que eso era normal ya que estaba fuera de servicio , su voz estaba algo distorsionada...eso daba miedo...:

-en fin Marinera! tu amiga me dijo que no le podias quitar los ojos Freddy de encima!

-NADE! eso es mentira!

-pero si yo veia tu baba caer...acaso...

-ni lo digas! -levanta un dedo en señal de que se calle-

-estas enamorada? -Nadeshiko grito con todas sus fuerzas-

-que noooooooooooooooooooooo! -puso sus manos en su cabeza , la peli castaña sabia que iba a pasar asi que se tapo los oidos- 

la peli negra empezo a correr por toda la cueva pirata mientras que Foxy y Nadeshiko hablaban sobre el enamoramiento de Yess:

-tu amiga me da risa , esta un poco loca

-si que lo esta...la verdad ella siempre se comporta asi en la escuela y siempre va a parar a la inspectoria

-bieennnnnn me tranquilize suerte que no te haya tirado desde el escenario!

-no tienes fuerzas ni para levantar a mi perro! -grito Nadeshiko levantando un puño-

-oye eso me hizo sentir mal- Yess bajo la mirada rodando los ojos , pero Nadeshiko tenia razon decir dicho ella siempre la tenia-

-bien marineras...creo que es hora de que se vayan...-Foxy se rasco un poco la cabeza-

-OH! oki dokiiiii~! entonces...BYE! - dijo Yess levantando la mano y sacudirla en señal de adios para salir de la cueva pirata-

cuando Yess estuvo lo bastante lejos de ellos Nadeshiko miro a Foxy un momento...:

-esto...que pasa camarada?

-nada...solo queria darte algo...

la niña se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al zorro , si los robots se pudieran sonrojar el lo hubiera hecho:  
>-adios capitan! nos vemos mañana!<p>

La muy avergonzada chica de cabello largo salio corriendo del lugar con todo el aire que le quedo en los pulmones , Foxy solo se quedo mirando la salida de la cueva pirata...luego sonrio un poco y se dirigio a su puesto de nuevo.

...

en primero que todo , eso de que tengo la razon es cierto XD y segundo...quiero un pony vomita arcoiris! okno bueno nada mas que decir

byecito


	3. Chapter 3

bueno pues tercer chapter! XD que historia tan duradera no? bueno todo por mi Foxy (?) y gracias a atara cobra por comentar en la historia! la verdad me alegro que a alguien le haya gustado en fin conty!

...

Yessenia POV.

casi me desmayo al ver la cara de Foxy! el fue...el que...no , no! calmate Yess mantente firme en esta situacion debes pensar! no no puedo pensar , estando pensando en Freddy OMG , la hermana de Nadeshiko , Ayano , me dijo que que protegiera a Nadeshiko con mi vida y ella es mi mejor amiga y eso haria! pero tampoco quiero quitarle la felicidad , se ve muy feliz junto con Foxy obviamente jamás seria capaz de separarlos! pero tambien me gustaria estar con Freddy!.

POV Normal.

Nadeshiko veia la TV aburrida , su madre fue a trabajar hasta tarde y Ayano estaba sentada junto con ella viendo la TV hablando sobre su relacion con su novia Takane:

-Ayano...sabes...-dijo nadeshiko acomodanse en el regazo de Ayano-

-que que pasa hermanita?-mira hacia abajo donde esta Nadeshiko-

-a ti...no te importa como la sociedad te vea? o sea me refiero...no te molestan que te digan tu ya sabes...-dijo la pelicastaña algo nerviosa-

-ay! claro que no! si a mi me gustan las mujeres es por que es mi opinion no la de la sociedad! por que todos tienen derecho de amar a cualquiera! puedes amar a un hombre o a una mujer , a un animal o a un robot! todo se vale si eres feliz hermanita!

la Tateyama dijo eso con la emocion de toda su vida , sus padre Kenjirou y Ayaka aceptaron felices la opcion de Ayano de no querer casarse con un hombre si no con una mujer , entonces si Nadeshiko se enamoraba de un Animatronic animal seria bueno? quizas si...:

-gracias Ayano...por el consejo!

-de nada mi hermanita! jamás dejes que las personas eligan tu opinion vale?

-vale!

pronto sus padres llegaron , les dedicaron unas sonrisas y unos besos en las mejillas y se fueron a dormir...

Nadeshiko POV.

Ayano me dio un buen consejo sobre lo del amor es para cualquiera sea para animales , robots o personas , gracias a eso podre dormir bien pero tambien me gustaria saber lo que escondia Foxy ¿acaso sera algo malo? y me dio algo de tristeza que mi nombre le trajiera malos recuerdos...pero...ire mañana en la tarde despues del almuerzo , ire a conocer mas a fondo a Foxy pero...¿por que tengo la rara sencacion de haberlo visto antes? ¿en algun comercial de la pizzeria? bueno que va devere de dormir para poder ver a Foxy mañana.

POV normal.

Nadeshiko se desperto a las 9:00 de la mañana , miro su peinado en el espejo que tenia en su habitacion y se hizo una coleta , dejando unos cabellos delante de sus pechos , luego fue al baño ah darse una ducha y luego de darse una ducha de unos 10 minutos se dirigio a buscar ropa que ponerse , *encontro un Top de una sudadera mitad rosa y blanco , en el pecho del top estaba escrito la palabra 凸凹 , venia tambien con una falda rosa y un lazo atado en ella ,su prima Momo se lo habia regalado despues del incidente con su "hermanito" despúes de superar la muerte de su amiga, encontro que se veria bien llevando la ropa asi que se decidio ponersela junto con unas calzas negras y unas sandalias color blanco y amarilla , volvio a mirarse al espejo y feliz con su imagen salio de su habitacion a tomar desayuno junto con su familia , cuando llego al comedor su familia le dedico una sonrisa y Ayaka hablo:

-hola Nade-san! como dormiste dormilona?-agita su mano alegremente-

su madre siempre habia sido infantil ella era la que veia el lado positivo a todo una buena esposa!, su padre por su parte era cientifico tomaba las cosas muy enserio pero hacia bien su papel de padre:

-bien madre! y no soy dormilona -hace un puchero y luego rie-

-si si lo eres!~ pero en fin me gusta tu ropa! es la que te regalo Momo-chan verdad? te queda bastante bien!-aplaude freneticamente y alegre-

-sip! es la ropa que Momo me regalo! gracias por decir que me queda bien mamá!

-bueno hermanita me imagino que comeras no? je je je

-ay si! que torpe ji ji ji

la peli castaña fue corriendo a su asiento al lado de la de bufanda roja , se sento con cuidado y empezo a comer un pan tostado con mantequilla , luego de terminar el desayuno todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes , por su parte Ayano se dedico a hacer el aseo de la casa ese dia , Nadeshiko miro su reloj en su habitacion y se dedico a ordenar su habitacion hasta el almuerzo.

luego de unas horas Nadeshiko de fue a almorzar sola con Ayano ya que sus padres tubieron que ir a trabajar , la heroina de bufanda roja le dijo a Nadeshiko que iba a salir con Takane asi que tenia la tarde libre , despues de limpiar toda la casa la chica de cabello largo se dirigio a la pizzeria para ver a Foxy.

luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras , entro en la pizzeria , habia un cumpleaños al parecer y los animatronics estaban cantando canciones para los niños del lugar por su parte Nade les saludo con la mano y se dirigio a la cueva pirata , luego de entrar ahi vio a Foxy sentado apoyado a la pared jugando con un collar por lo que se veia:

-ahoy camarada! estaba esperando a que llegara!

-sip! yo tambien espere mucho para venir-se sienta al lado de Foxy-

-y digame su amiga no vino con usted marinera?

-no pues...decidi venir sola para vistarlo a usted capitan!

-me alegro de eso marinera , ademas se ve muy bien con esa ropa , le pega bastante a su personalidad!

-g-gracias -dijo Nadeshiko ocultando su sonrojo-

...

y perdon que haya sido corto pero la imaginacion dijo que el kokoro descansara XD ahora debo de cuidar de un lindo pony vomita arcoiris , y bueno pienso poner mas personajes en la historias si quieren ustedes tambien pueden a aparecer solo diganme y me dicen las cosas como la apariencia , personalidad y cosas preferidad ect bueno os dejo con esto:

*la ropa que usa Nadeshiko es la de la canción de otsukimi recital de kagerou Project

*Momo , Ayano , Kenjirou y Ayaka pertenecen al kagerou Project

*y si quieren saber como son los animatronics...bueno si buscan Five nights at Freddy's - the bite of 87 (animatic) Thanks for 420+ subs verán como son Freddy y Foxy , Chica es como la chica 2.0 y Bonnie...será Bonnie XD en fin

Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4

y...continuamos! pues bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo!

...

Nadeshiko miro a Foxy un momento , la verdad si que se le hacia familiar verlo pero no recordaba donde diablos lo habia visto! se le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta al no poder reconocer el rostro de Foxy:

-que pasa camarada? la veo un poco nerviosa...

-eh...eh...eh! no nada na-nada! solo que esta un poco helado! si eso!

-a mi no me engaña...que es lo que pasa?

-...

la chica de cabello largo no respondio y se dedico a mirar a Foxy detalladamente , acaso siempre habia estado con esas desgarraduras o con la mandibula...rota? habia algo que no encajaba en el rompecabezas , por que Bonnie la miraba tanto? o por que Chica en mitad de la nada le dedico una sonrisa? Freddy era el unico que no le hacia ningun gesto de señal de atencion , habia cosas que queria aclarar...por parte de Foxy se sentia bastante nervioso , trataba de no verse nervioso y un poco mas serio pero no le dio resultado , estar al lado de la castaña le ponia un poco nervioso...¡más de lo normal!:

-esto camarada...me podria contar unas cosas?...

-claro! que cosas?

-bueno...¿digame usted tiene familia no?...

-sip! tengo a mi hermana , a mi Madre y mi Padre son muy simpaticos una vez que los conoces!

-y...la tratan..b-b-bien no?

Nadeshiko noto el tono de nervios y tristeza? de Foxy asi que ella asintio , habia algo que iba mal encajado en este lugar y lo averiguaria de cualquier modo! y luego recordo que ya era bastante tarde eran las 8:30 PM y le prometio a Ayano volver temprano para poder leer un libro que recientemente les habian comprado , asi que Nade le dio un abrazo a Foxy para despedirse de el pero habia algo raro , sintio un raro dolor en su cabeza y se sentia muy mareada , asi que le mando un mensaje a Ayano que se demoraria un poco , se sentro contra la pared , con sus dos manos se agarro la cabeza ya que el dolor era demasiado , despues todo se volvio oscuro...

...

se sentia un poco mal estando mirando la luz del recinto , de repente abrio un poco mas los ojos y estaba sentada en una mesa , vestida completamente diferente y su hermana estaba sentada frente a ella aunque se veia mas joven de lo que estaba:

-Ayano? que haces aqui?

-que acaso no lo recuerdas? -rie suavemente-estamos aqui en Freddy Fazbear Pizza! el dia de tu cumpleaños tontita!~-respondio alegradamente su hermana-

-eh? em...ah! entiendo! donde estan mamá y Papá? -dijo apoyandose en la mesa-

-pues fueron a buscar más pizza! estaba muy buena asi que les dije que fueran a buscar más!

las dos miraron al escenario , lleno de gritos y alagos a los animatronicos , Ayano reia mientras miraba a Chica y Bonnie cantar una cancion para algunas niñas del recinto , por su otra parte Freddy estaba haciendo chistes que eran muy graciosos , todo parecia bien! pero habia algo que faltaba...cuando de repente Nadeshiko sintio un grito de la cueva pirata:

-hola mis queridos fans! vamos todos a la cueva pirata ,por que el show esta a punto de comenzar! demosle la bienvenida a nuestro gran amigo Foxy!-no se oyo absolutamente nada-Foxy?

la niña que al parecer era Nadeshiko que tenia más o menos 12 o 13 años escuchaba susurros en su oreja , Ayano al parecer no se daba cuenta...pero eran bastante inquietantes...y alguien susurro:

-"Nadie me acepta"...-nadeshiko respondio-quien no te acepta?

Freddy parecia algo preocupado:

-se que esta por aqui por alguna parte...

el susurro vino de nuevo:

-"siempre solo"-la niña se miro confundida-eso no es cierto...hay muchos niños y niñas aqui?

Freddy trato de disimular que era parte del show:

-¡vamos a llamarlo para que salga! Foxy!~

-"no uno de ellos"-ayano se acomodo la bufanda y nadeshiko miro el suelo-yo si...de lo que sea que estes hablando...

-ayudenme niños!F-F-F-F-FOXY!

-"comelos"...-sus padres le dedicaron unas sonrisas a sus hijas-c-c-comer a quien?-respondio asustada

-¡una ultima ultima vez chicos , fuerte y claro! asi podremos sacarlo aqui!...FOXY!

de repente en una soga , aparecio Foxy , aterrisando en el escenario:

-hola compañeros y señoritas , soy yo Foxy! y b-b-b-bienvenidos a la cueva pirata! sera mejor que Freddy vuelva a el escenario , o se vera obligado a...-la voz de nuevo vino y Nadeshiko se miro extrañada-"te tengo , cerdo" o se vera obligado a caminar la plancha!

-jajajajaja!-rio Freddy-diviertanse niños! y recuerden! mantengase a salvo mientras exploran la cueva pirata!-Foxy rio con algo de ira?...y miro a Freddy-deberias volver al escenario marinero de agua dulce , por que estos pequeños ahora pertencen a la tripulacion pirata , y recuerden niños mientras esten en la cueva pirata , recuerden aventurarse con seguridad! y que nadie este cerca de la cueva o... estara..."perdido por siempre" o estara forzado a caminar por la plancha! , ¡bien! nos zambulliremos en busca de aventuras..."no pertenezco aqui"-al parecer Nadeshiko estaba loca respondiendole a la voz -la aventura es parte del 87 ,OH, todos los piratas demen un ARGHHHHHH..."porfavor , ayudenme"...ARGHHHHH bien niños tomense un descanso para comer y disfrutar de la aventura pirata-cuando todo termino para tomar un receso la niña de 13 años se acerco a Foxy y le toco el hombro:

-hey estas bien? es que bueno...oi susurros y creia que eras tu

-eh? de que habla mi pequeña princesa pirata?-OH MIERDA , Nadeshiko se sonrojo a no más a poder-

-bueno pense que decias cosas como "siempre solo , no uno de ellos y comelos"...

-...-Foxy miro a la niña ¿acaso escucho todo lo que dijo entre lineas? asi que penso en algo rapido para poder hacer que la peli castaña olvidara el tema-err...OH PRINCESA! no querra que la hagamos caminar por la plancha no?!

-ekkk! claro que no!

...

y bueno XD aqui tienen la continuacion , la verdad tenia el cerebro mas seco que una pasa! y no se me ocurria nada y bueno...aqui la inspiracion y el ocio me hicieron continuar , OMG! creo que pondre yuri en esta historia...solo un poco no se! en fin hasta la proxima un beso!

bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

:D una persona me dijo que continuara pronto! , asi que me llego la inspiracion gracias a pinkierose230502 por comentar la verdad no se si vaya a poner yuri pero meh sigamos!

...

-EKK no! claro que no , eso suena mal...-dijo la niña haciendo una cara triste-

-OH emmm...claro que no la tiraria por la borda princesa!-Foxy le tomo una mano a Nadeshiko en señal de confianza-a que quiere jugar princesa?

-ummmm...oh! por que no me cuentas una de tus grandes historias!-aplaude las manos-

-claro princesa! acompañeme al escenario! -luego Foxy grito-VENGAN NIÑOS Y NIÑAS LES CONTARE UNA HISTORIA PEDIDA POR NUESTRA PRECIOSA PRINCESA PIRATA!

todos los niños aplaudieron y gritaron a Nadeshiko en señal de decir "OMG ELLA ES MUY BONITA O SERIA GENIAL QUE FUERA UNA PRINCESA DE VERDAD!" luego de todos los gritos y halagos callaron , y los pequeños fueron a tomar asiento en frente de la cueva pirata:

-bien camaradas y señoritas! aqui va la historia!

Foxy empezo a narrar la historia de una princesa rebelde que se enamoro de uno de los camaradas de su padre , al final la princesa y el pirata se quedan juntos:

-que bonita historia señor Foxy!-dijo una niña levantando la mano-

-YAR! me alegro de que le haya gustado jovencita-sonrie-

-a mi tambien me gusto mucho la historia-levanto la mano pero en vez de una niña era un niño-

-y que hay de nuestra princesa-Foxy miro a Nadeshiko-

-ME SUPERIPERMEGAENCANTO! fue super espero volver esuchar otra historia!-dijo freneticamente aplaudiendo sus manos-

-pues bien pueden ir a divertirse otro rato más camaradas! recuerden...luego sera el momento de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a nuestra princesa!-el zorro mecanico les dedico unas sonrisas a los niños en señal de que fueran a jugar otro rato más , los niños asintieron y fueron a jugar con Chica , Bonnie y Freddy:

-digame mi princesa , usted la esta pasando bien aqui?

-sip! la verdad es divertido , jamás la habia pasado tambien ¿sabes?

-me alegro de que asi sea...

...

Nadeshiko estaba despertando y estaba echada en la cueva pirata , lo primero que vio fue a Foxy llorando y diciendo "por favor , que este bien y despierte" la peli castaña sonrio y le puso una mano en la cabeza de Foxy , Foxy salto y luego puso una sonrisa:

-esta bien?! me alegro de que este despierta! pense que le habia pasado algo malo camarada!

-gracias por tu preocupacion Foxy , estoy bien solo fue un ligero desmayo-y...con un sueño bastante extraño no? por eso se le hacia tan familiar todo...pero habia algo que faltaba en ese sueño y si desmayaba de nuevo lo descubriria:

-bueno supongo que deberia irme...-la adolescente se paro un poco-

-NO CAMARADA! ya es muy tarde...además no esta un poco lejos su casa?

-es cierto...si lo esta...entonces no hay problema si me queda con usted capitan?

-claro que no en cambio , es un placer tenerla en la cueva pirata camarada...

Foxy de acomodo un poco en la pared , Nadeshiko se dirigio a el y se sento a su lado , cuando ella se poso en el pecho de Foxy el hizo un extraño sonido de ronroneo , ademas se sentia calida estando cerca del pecho de Foxy , asi que apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Foxy para poder estar mas comoda y callo dormida

...

Freddy , Chica y Bonnie hablaban algo preocupados pero a la vez muy contentos:

-es genial que Nadeshiko haya vuelto al fin! al lado de Foxy!-dijo chica alegremente-

-si lo es-sonrio Bonnie-pero que pasa si descubre que Foxy le saco el lobulo frontal cuando apenas tenia 13 años...-dijo Bonnie algo triste-

-bueno no fue su culpa si no la del crio ese que pasaba por ahi , son cosas que pasan y se superan-Freddy se acomodo el sombrero con molestia-

-tu no me engañas Freddy te gusto la amiga que venia con ella cuando era pequeña!-Chica exclamo sin dudar de lo que fuera a decir Freddy-

-C-CLARO QUE NO CHICA! DICES TONTERIAS! , YO YO...!-Freddy se sonrojo demasiado-

-Chica tiene razon compañero , esa niñita te adoraba , es una lastima que te haya olvidado...

-oh callate Bonnie no lo pongas mal despues de todo lo que paso!

-UPS...lo siento Freddy...

-no importa Bonnie...solo dijiste la verdad...-el oso puso cara de triztesa-

-NO CLARO QUE NO FREDDY!-dijo Chica con animos-esa niña vino la otra vez con Nadeshiko y yo pude ver como se le caia la baba por ti!

-por dios Chica

...

:D bueno otro capitulo muy rapido! perdon si es corto pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa amigos! en fin espero comentarios buenos y perdon por mis faltas ortograficas en fin

bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

:D TENGO FNAF 2 *muere* bueno estoy inspirada amigos...en fin conty...!

...

-Ayano...dime en que año estamos?-la castaña de 13 años no podia dejar de creer lo que estaba pasando...es que mientras dormia habian puesto a Foxy en escenario de nuevo? o por la vestimenta que llevaba...

-guau...se te olvido!-se rie por la muy pero MUY tonta pregunta de su hermana menor-es 1987 hermanita...por que?

-um...no por nada...pense que era...no nada , ignora lo que dije si?

-em claro! sabes tu amiga Yess no ah vuelto por que no la vas a buscar?

-uh si claro! se me habia olvidado ("ni si quiera tenia idea de que Yess estaba aca") voy por ella

ya todo era extraño...acaso no era...la fecha que deberia de ser? pero en fin...se dedico a buscar a Yess...la encontro sentada enfrente de Freddy , "tipico" penso Nadeshiko , Yess se veia...un poco mas joven...a quien engañaba! mucho mas JOVEN de lo que deberia!:

-Yess?-le toca el hombro a Yess-

-hola Nade! que pasa? acaso estas aburrida-mueve un poco la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo "pero que rayos quieres?! no ves que estoy viendo a Freddy por el amor de Chuck Norris!"

-Ayano se preguntaba donde estabas...y bueno yo igual *rie* te estas divertiendo?

-claro que si! y mucho! Freddy cuenta unos chistes muy graciosos...y que tal con Foxy-se voltea-

-em? por que?-ladea un poco la cabeza-

-bueno me dijiste que te encantaba estar con Foxy , puedes ir con el no te preocupes estare bien!~-su amiga la tomo de las manos y le dio un abrazo-

-gracias vuelvo a hablar contigo en un rato más!~

BUENO NO ERA TODO TAN RARO! pero que podia hacer? ahora averiguaria que paso en el 87! , la niña se dirigio donde estaba Foxy...pero algo la detuvo...y eran sus compañeros que la molestaban , el que parecia ser el jefe dijo:

-uy hola nenita! creias que te ibas a escapar de nosotros tan facilmente!? pues te fastidias por que te arruinaremos el dia!-dicho esto le indico a sus amigos y amigos que sujetaran a Nadeshiko para poder golpearla , Foxy miro esto por acto de reflejo y golpeo a los brabucones liberando asi a la menor:

-pero que rayos?! quitate del camino ROBOT PATETICO-la niña que parecia molestar a seguido a la castaña hablo en un tono dominante-

-crees que le haria caso a una pendeja como tu?-Nadeshiko estaba asustada asi que se escondio detras de Foxy-

-perdona?! yo PENDEJA!?-la niña estaba enfurecida-

-como se atreven a molestar a esta niña?! ella no se lo merece! vayanse o le dire a alquien que llame a la policia-

los niños estaban enfurecidos pero pensaron en una idea macabra , obviamente no les iba importar si la otra menor de la habitacion moria en el intento , Foxy se giro para quedar enfrente de la niña:

-estas bien? no te lastimaron verdad?-estaba realmente preocupado! al punto de querer matar a esos niños! como se atrevian a golpear a su niña favorita?-

-si gra-

uno de los niños empujo a Foxy haciendo que la mandibula de este cayera en la cabeza de la peli castaña , ella solo queria soltarse del agarre pero Foxy apreto su mandibula ya que uno de los niños lo obligo , grito con horror y pudo ver...una masa rara que salia de su cabeza para luego caer al suelo en un charco lleno de sangre y materia de su cerebro , Ayano corrio hacia su hermana y solto el agarre de la mandibula de Foxy , abrazo a su moribunda hermana mientras todos miraban la escena helados , Ayaka reacciono y golpeo a los niños dejandolos en el suelo con moretones y un poco de sangre en sus caras , Kenjirou llamo a la ambulancia y la policia para que se llevaran a los causantes , Foxy traumado por lo sucedido trato de llegar a Nadeshiko pero algunos padres lo empezaron a arrastrar a "partes y servicios" pero...pudo ver a la dulce niña sonreir debilmente y como si pudiera haber adivinado lo que dijieron los labios de la menor , el entendio que ella dijo: "tu no tuviste la culpa" y esa fue la ultima vez que pudo ver a su querida princesa pirata

...

asi que por eso Foxy actuaba tan raro...el le habia arrancado su lobulo frontal cuando era solo una niña pero comprendio que el no fue el causente si no que eso putos bastardos que arruinaron su cumpleaños en el 87 , pudo ver que Foxy seguia dormido , rebiso su telefono y vio que tenia 2 llamadas perdidad y 9 mensajes no leidos asi que se puso a revisar:

Mensaje 1 mandado a las 11:30 AM:

Hermana donde estas? estoy preocupada...nuestros padres no llegan aun , si estas en casa de Yess avisame...

Remitente: Ayano Tateyama

Mensaje 2 mandado a las 11:40 AM:

Nadeshiko donde estas? llame a casa de Yess y me dijieron que no estabas ahi...si lees este mensaje por favor avisame , mamá y pápá no llegaran hasta mañana en la noche

Remitente: Ayano Tateyama

Mensaje 3 mandado a las 12:00 AM:

amiga donde estas? Ayano acaba de llamar a mi casa y me pregunto si estabas aqui pero al parecer se equivoco...si lees este mensaje llamame...

Remitente: Yessenia Chaucon

Mensaje 4 mandado a las 1:30 AM:

Nadeshiko me siento sola por favor llega y dime que estas bien...

Remitente: Ayano Tateyama

el resto de los mensajes eran basura , sonrio ante la preocupacion de su hermana mayor y le mando un mensaje diciendole que viniera a la pizzeria , luego de 15 minutos recibio un me alegro que estes bien! pense que te habia pasado algo malo! , pero al parecer Foxy estaba despertando:

-e-eh esta bien camarada?

Nadeshiko se tomo el tiempo de decir algo inteligente luego se acerco a Foxy y lo envolvio en un calido abrazo mientras susurro: "no fue tu culpa"

la cola del zorro de erizo pero luego volvio a su estado normal...se entero que la niña que amo por tantos años estaba en frente suyo sana y salva...sin ninguna herida...y estubo feliz...ya que el supo que ella sabia que no tenia la culpa.

...

:D que tal amigos? Ayano es la hermana que me gustaria tener *le pegan* quieren conty? demen papitas con kechu y les doy conty!

bye bye


	7. Aviso

:D gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkl pinkierose230502 por los reviews y por las papitas con kechu , bueno esto no es un capitulo es mas bien como un aviso que consiste en lo siguiente: quiero preguntar si deberia de poner al Foxy del segundo juego...en plan de quitarle a Nadeshiko a Foxy por decir asi? les agredeceria si me contaran su opinion o alguna parte inventada por ustedes ya que la mayoria de las partes me las da mi amiga Yess en fin espero su respuesta amigos!


	8. Chapter 7

:D...estoy inspirada gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 que me mando sus ideas gracias muchas gracias

...

ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente , Nadeshiko y Foxy se llevaban muy bien ya que ahora Ayano sabia sobre la relacion de los dos , igual que Yess solo que Freddy no dejaba de pensar en esa niña de cabello negro que tanto amo cuando era una niña , en la noche Nadeshiko fue de camino a la pizzeria pero de noche , ya que sentia que alguien la estaba siguiendo , al parecer la puerta estaba abierta asi que decidio entrar ya que los pasos se oian mas claros , cuando entro no veia nada asi que camino sin rumbo en la oscuridad ¿el lugar era mas grande de lo que aparentaba eh? habian mas zonas , ni tenia idea de que existia un zona de juegos , con un hombrecito bastante inquietante que sostenia unos globos y una señal que decia la misma palabra , cuando llego a una zona bastante extraña que decia "KID´S COVE" se adentro en el lugar alumbrando con la luz de su telefono , el lugar tenia una estatica tan ruidosa que le daban ganas de sacarse los oidos y entrerrarlos en la tierra , habian regalos y unas mesas con sombreros de cumpleaños , habian carteles con..algo y decia "la nueva cara de la diversion" se le hizo algo extraño que no se hubiera enterado sobre esto ya que venia a menudo , cuando de repente oyo unos sonidos de metal arrastrandose y la estatica parecia moverse con el , Nadeshiko asustada alumbro con su telefono por todas partes , cuando de repente una voz hablo:

-que hace aqui joven marinera?-era un voz parecida a la del zorro de color carmesi que conocia como la palma de su mano , solo que tenia un poco de habla femenino-

-F-Foxy? eres tu no? no te veo...donde estas?-la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza , el metal seguia moviendose junto con la estatica-

-Foxy? oh yo no soy el , no soy como el patetico zorro descontinuado que mordio la cabeza de una pobre niñita de 13 años-la voz sonaba algo melosa pero para la adolescente era algo repugnante oir hablar asi alguien que tenia la voz su amado-

-quien eres? muestrate!-el sonido del metal paro y la estatica destroza oidos paro al igual , algo salio de la oscuridad y era igual que Foxy...*solo que de color blanco , mejillas de rubor rojo y pinta labios en su hosico de color rojo igual , tenia un lazo color rosa y tenia cabello azul que llegaba a los hombros y no tenia el parche que caraterizaba a Foxy en si, "el supuesto Foxy" desparecio de nuevo y Nadeshiko empezo a mirar hacia todos lados:

-OH no ah respondido mi pregunta marinera de agua dulce...que hace aqui?-la peli castaña no iba a mostrase debil enfrente de la voz asi que hablo-

-y-yo venia a ver a Foxy...-la voz hizo una risa sadica y luego paro-

-a Foxy? acaso tienes algo con el?-no entendia la razon de la pregunta asi que solo dijo la verdad-

-yo...yo lo amo eso...-el o ella se rio de nuevo , y se paro enfrente de la niña-

-oh lo amas? pero tu crees que el te ama a ti?-la joven Tateyama se quedo helada...¿que si el la amaba a ella?

-el seria incapaz de quererte con "AMOR" con el que tu crees bonita , no como el amor que tu crees el solo quiere ilusionarte y luego dejarte tirada como si fueras un juguete-la chica cayo sobre sus piernas...queria que todo fuera una mentira...lagrimas empezaron a caer de su palida cara , a "Foxy" le rompia el corazon al verla llorar , sus lagrimas seguian callendo por sus mejillas luego la habitacion se lleno de los pobres sollozos y lamentos de la niña , cuando de repente aparecio el verdadero Foxy en la puerta de la habitacion , parecia hecho una furia , corrio hasta el otro zorro y le dio un buen golpe en la cara:

-QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MANGLE?! COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRLE ESA MIERDA QUE YO NO LA QUIERO!-Foxy fue donde la humana y le toco la cabeza con delicadeza , la joven salto al contacto y se abrazo del pirata-

-solo le dije la maldita verdad hermano , que la dejaras como si fuera un juguete no?-asi que el nombre de la zorrita era "Mangle" , sin duda era alguien despreciable-

-no llores Nadeshiko...no malgastes lagrimas en esta bastarda-lo unico que pensaba Nadeshiko era que Mangle desapareciera! apreto su mano en el pecho de Foxy y sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes como nunca , MALDITA SEA FOXY QUERIA MATAR A LA MUY HIJA DE PUTA DE SU HERMANA!-

-tranquila hermosa...-Mangle se dirigio a la figura femenina en el pecho de su hermano-si el te deja , no pienses que no tenia razon...-dicho esto desaparecio en las sombras y una Chica aparecio muy preocupada en la entrada del lugar-

-Nade-san! estas bien?! acaso ella te molesto mucho?!-la polluela se dirigio a Nadeshiko quien todabia no se despegaba del pecho de Foxy-

-s-si solo un poco...-no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo , Foxy miro destrozado a su amada , Chica le dio un pañuelo y le ofrecio una mano-

-tranquila querida...vamos a la cocina...te hare un poco de Pizza-Foxy solto a Nadeshiko y la castaña tomo la mano de Chica , miro a Foxy un poco y se fue con Chica formando una abrazo hacia la cocina-

Foxy furioso con todo esto decidio no despegar los ojos de fastidiosa hermana menor.

...

:D bueno creo que ese sera el "yuri" de la historia de nuevo le doy gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 por la maravillosa idea enserio! te dare papitas! *le da papitas* y espero que les haya gustado...en fin si tienen ideas o dudas no duden en enviarmelas bueno

bye bye


	9. Chapter 8

:D hola nyan cats y pandicornios! digo hola amigos del alma como han estado? la verdad yo muy nerviosa acaba de temblar y LOL las manos no me dejan de tiritar bueno otra vez gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 que me ayudo de nuevo! espero que no sea mucha molestia

...

-ya no llores querida-Chica le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo a la humana , pero ella simplemente no podia dejar de llorar queria que eso fuera una mentira...y ella esperaba que fuera una mentira-

-vamos come pizza , la pizza hace que las caras tristes se pongan alegres , ella no sabia lo que estaba diciendo...-la animatronic de color amarillo pensaba en algo para no poder echar la leche en la sopa-

-quien...-la castaña apoyo sus manos en la pizza-era el animatronic que vimos hace un rato?-ahora ella si que habia hechado la leche a la sopa!-

-em...um...ugh...bueno...ella...es la hermana menor de Foxy...-acaso Foxy tenia una hermana? pero como? cuando , donde , a que hora?-

-hermana? desde cuando tenia una?-la niña se desato el cabello-

-em todos tenemos hermanos...como te has dado cuenta trajieron animatronicos nuevos hace un tiempo*...y bueno ellos no son malos! pero...la marioneta esa les pone ideas equivocadas en la cabeza...-la polluela se quito el pelo de la cara*-

-todos? o sea tu tambien tienes una hermana? y no es mala?-abrio los ojos un poco acomodandose en la silla un poco-

-si! ella se llama Toy Chica , es muy amable solo que no se mueve mucho a menudo...-eso si que era estar desconectada de la red...

por otra parte Foxy busco a Mangle por todas partes , todo lo que encontraba en su camino lo hacia pedazos , entro en "game area" y vio que su hermana estaba hablando con BB y BG*:

-MANGLE! DIME POR QUE MIERDAS ACABAS DE HACER ESO!-el zorro pirata levanto el puño amenazando a su hermana con darle otro golpe que le deformara la mandibula y eso de ser iguales no era bonito-

-eso?...AH! te refieres con lo que paso con la hermosa niña de hace un rato? bueno le dije la verdad...-la version 2.0 levanto los hombros en señal de "pudrete que hare que la mocosa sea mia"

-VERDAD!? ESPERO QUE LOS NIÑOS TE HAYAN DESARMADO BIEN EL CEREBRO HOY! POR QUE NADESHIKO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI HIJA DE PUTA!-ahora se encontraba amenazandola con su garfio , mientras BB y BG observaban la discucion asombrados , solo faltaban las palomitas de maiz-

-pero ya veo por que te interesas en ella! es por que piensas que te la voy a quitar verdad? pues fijate que eso hare-ella ahora estaba gruñendo y amenazando a su hermano con su garfio-

-NO ENTIENDO POR QUE!? POR QUE QUIERES QUITARMELA!-el pirata era un poco posesivo con las cosas que queria-

-pues es bonita , su cabello es bastante largo, se ve bastante...apetitosa de meter en un traje no?-la ultima palabra...esa si que colmo la gota del vaso-

-JAMAS DEJARE QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO OISTE?-Foxy se puso el parche de pirata y le lanzo unas palomitas a BB y BG , BG se acomodo el cabello y le susurro algo a Foxy lo cual lo hizo reir-

-que? que te dijo?-Mangle cruzo los brazos y se acomodo un poco su cabello azul-

-pues nada...espero que disfrutes tu estancia aqui "hermanita"-dicho esto abandono la habitacion dejando solos a BG , BB y Mangle-

-que le dijiste?-BG solo hablaba a susurros bastante bajos , ella solo solto una risita y le traducio lo que dijo "no te saldras con la tuya" , Mangle enfurecida se largo tambien a su seccion-

en la noche Nadeshiko queria estar llorando en el regazo de su hermana contandole lo que paso y eso estaba haciendo , Ayano comprendia el dolor de su hermana en esta situacion:

-Nadeshiko...no le creas tu sabes que ella solo quiere confundirte por lo que sientes por Foxy...-Ayano acaricio el cabello de su hermana mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-

-pero...si lo que dice es verdad? que pasa si Foxy engaño a otras chicas?

-no claro que no...mira yo iba a menudo tambien a esa Pizzeria y creeme ninguna niña se ah acercado a la cueva pirata mas que tu

-bueno...eres mi hermana...siempre tienes razon en todo...

-oye sabes? en el diario han puesto un empleo de trabajo de guardia en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza quizas quieras tomarlo? ademas tienes bastante edad para trabajar

-CLARO QUE SI! mañana me acompañas para ver el empleo , debo de resolver este problema cara a cara con Mangle , no quiero quedarme callada...

-claro vamos apenas empieza la mañana vamos por el empleo!

ya pasada la noche de llanto y sollozos Nadeshiko y Ayano fueron a la pizzeria por el empleo , el dueño la contrato asi no mas sin ningun papel o nada por el estilo , asi que se le iba a ser facil ya que ella y los animatronicos se llevaban bien , se le ocurrio decirle a Yess que consiguio el empleo:

-enserio? lo conseguiste asi sin mas? wow eso es nuevo-la niña de pelo negro se sento de piernas cruzadas-

-sip! eso fue lo genial...ahora podre pasar mas tiempo con Foxy!...y bueno...-la castaña se sonrojo al estupido comentario que hizo-

a Yess se le ocurrio una gran idea quizas serviria para llamar la atencion del oso:

-emmmmm...Nadeshiko tu podrias...hablar a Freddy de mi? siiiiii~?

-mmmmm...claro! si eso quieres! le hablare de ti ewe...-Nadeshiko puso una cara muy...pervertida en su rostro Yess solo se sonrojo ante el comentario y le dio una paliza a Nadeshiko...

...

:D bueno amigos eso sera todo por hoy gracias muchas gracias a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 por la idea! en fin cosas que deben de tener claro:

1.-los animatronicos nuevos fueron trajidos a la pizzeria al comienzo del fanfic

2.-conocen los comics de la usuaria renee-moonveil imaginense a Chica y Mangle(adoro como las dibuja) como la de esos comics

3.-BG y BB son los nuevos animatronics del 2 juego igual que la marioneta , "BG" es la version femenina de BB.

:D y bueno mis queridos nyan cats les dejo papitas y selz para su gusto! recuerden si quieren aparecer en la historia o si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirmelo bueno bye bye


	10. Chapter 9

ewe alguien casi adivina algo...gracias por los maravillosos reviews mis amigos en especial a Princesa Twiligh Sparkle 1 y Glaceon Akuma ahora descubriras la razon por la que Mangle persigue a Nadeshiko! TTwTT les doy un nyan cat *les da un nyan cat* en fin conty!

...

bien eran las 10:00 PM Nadeshiko tenia que descansar para la primera noche ya que era muy mala quedandose despierta hasta tarde arreglo las cosas que necesitaria por si existia alguna emergencia por ahi llevaria un botiquin ya que la empresa al parecer no pagaba por los daños o la muerte del guardia , asi que las arreglo y empezo a tomar una larga siesta hasta que fueran las 11:30 PM , mientras que en la pizzeria Chica hablaba con Bonnie:

-yo creo que debemos encerrarla en su seccion para que no salga...asi no le hara nada a Nadeshiko...recuerda si Mangle le toca algun pelo a Nadeshiko Foxy nos mata...-Bonnie estaba nervioso ni siquiera sabia que hacer mas que pensar en como proteger a la humana-

-y para rematarnos Bonnie , Foxy se comera nuestros circuitos...que bonito no?-Chica tambien estaba nerviosa , no queria que su vida fuera tan miserablemente corta-

-pero oye...que vamos ah hacer? enserio Foxy nos mata...

-simplemente hay que pedirles a BG y BB que vigilen a Mangle por si sale de "Kid´s cove" son algo cercanos a Mangle asi que no se molestaran ademas ellos no son malos al contrario BG le dijo algo a Foxy que lo sorprendio bastante

-como? y que le dijo?-Bonnie se acomodo un poco-

-no lose pero no creo que nos diga...tu sabes se guarda las cosas y nos la dice...-Chica dijo eso con algo de molestia-

-bueno cierto...mejor esperamos a que llegue Nadeshiko no?

-si mejor-Chica asintio con la cabeza esperando que Nadeshiko llegara a las 11:30 PM-

Nadeshiko desperto a las 11:20 PM , apurada se fue a tomar una ducha corta , despues de darsela si hizo dos coletas que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda , tomo sus cosas y se despidio de Ayano...

...

ya en la pizzeria , la niña entro por la puerta principal ya no quedaba nadie solo el Manager que cuando la vio le dio una sonrisa:

-hola! tu eres la nueva guardia no? genial ponte este uniforme! espero que tu primera noche sea de lo mejor...recuerda revisa las ventilas* y la puerta de delante vale?

-vale...-Nadeshiko asintio a la advertencia y indicaciones y se fue a poner su uniforme , luego de estar probandoselo salio hacia la oficina para poder empezar el trabajo , cuando llego a la oficina se sorprendio por lo grande que era...asi que fue directamente donde estaba la silla y se sento en ella...por istinto llamo a Freddy a ver si venia y al parecer si vino , el oso se poso en la puerta con duda:

-que pasa?-el oso se cruzo de brazos-

-emm bueno no eh hablado contigo...y queria saber como has estado jeje...´-trato disimular lo mas que pudo y al parecer lo logro-

-bueno bien aqui en la pizzeria...y tu?

-bien jeje...bueno yo queria saber...-la peli castaña empezo a jugar con la silla-

-dime?-Freddy estaba impaciente por la pregunta que le iba a hacer su nueva guardia-

-tu...eh...te acuerdas de una niña que venia conmigo cuando era pequeña...tenia cabello negro...-lo dijo un poco nerviosa por que trato de disimular lo mas que pudo-

-pelo negro?...si...la recuerdo...y la extraño...-Freddy no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima* , recordar a Yess le destrozaba el corazon no queria recordar como dejo de venir depues de la mordida del 87-

-lo lamento...

-no no importa , lo importante es que tu quedaste bien y viva-Freddy sonrio por un momento y luego escucho a alguien decir "HELLO" , volteo a ver quien era y era BB con BG al parecer jamas se separaban-

-ho-hola...yo soy Nadeshiko...y ustedes?-la humana se acerco a los androides que eran un poco mas bajos que ella-

-bueno mi nombre es Ballon boy pero me puedes decir BB y la que esta a mi lado es Ballon girl y es mi querida hermana pero le puedes decir BG-BG le susurro algo en la oreja a BB y el asintio con la cabeza-nos enteramos que Mangle te esta empezando a molestar...perdonala si? es que...

-perdonar?-al parecer estaban de broma no?-no se que le pasara conmigo pero yo no se lo voy a aceptar entienden?-Nadeshiko cruzo los brazos con molestia en señal de "joder por el amor de Chuck Norris jamas lo hare"-

-es que bueno BG dice que le recuerdas a la guardia anterior...ella ni siquiera sabe que te llamas Nadeshiko...-espera un momento...que dijo ¿al guardia anterior?-

-como? a quien?

-dime tu apellido...es...Ta...-BB paro en seco acaso le iba a decir asi no mas? debia pensarlo bien , Freddy miro a BG quien estaba acarisiandose el pelo freneticamente en espera a que BB le dijiera Nadeshiko la verdad de por que Mangle la molestaba tanto , luego BG se empezo a morder el pelo freneticamente impaciente por la respuesta-

-tu...apellido...es Tateyama verdad?...-que?! el guardia anterior era alguien de su familia pero quien!? podria ser Hiyori? o su Madre o Padre! quien rayos?!-

tomo una bocanada de aire y respondio , BG se dejo de morder el cabello y cambio su mirada a una de alivio tremendo , ya no tendria que decirle de a pocos por que Mangle perseguia a la castaña sin aparente razon alguna:

-si mi apellido es Tateyama por que?...acaso alguien de mi familia trabajo aqui...?-no se lo podia creer-

-es por que la guardia anterior se llamaba...-solo queria que fuera una broma...-Mangle se enamoro de la guardia llamada...AYANO TATEYAMA...

...

les deje con suspenso! que malota soy :D en fin que tal? esto se me ocurrio mientras tomaba jugo con naranja (?) en fin cosas que deben saber:

-el mecanismo de la oficina de Nadeshiko es el de FNAF 2 por eso el manager le dijo eso

-ah por cierto los animatronicos lloran aceite! por eso ejeje

en fin bueno si tienen dudas no duden en decirmelas! en fin

bye bye


	11. Chapter 10

:D me dieron una pizza de arcoiris! me la dio pinkierose230502 gracias claro que no los dejare asi y Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 acabo de leer tu fic y es hermoso te debo cien mil nyan cats! y sip a Mangle le gusta la heroina de la bufanda roja ahora este capitulo estara mas centrado en la relacion de Ayano y Mangle en fin conty!~

...

AYANO?! PERO COMO?! JAMÁS LE DIJO QUE TOMO EL TRABAJO DE GUARDIA!:

-m-mi HERMANA?! pero si ella...jamás me dijo sobre esto...-la guardia se toco la cabeza donde Foxy le habia mordido en el 87-

-era tu hermana?!-BB exclamo con sorpresa bueno si que se parecian solo le faltaba usar el uniforme de su hermana y la bufanda para parecerse! por eso Mangle la molestaba!BG se tapo los oidos por los gritos de la habitacion y Freddy solo se quedo helado mirando a Nadeshiko-

-si ella es mi hermana mayor! Ayano tateyama de 18 años de edad! cabello castaño que jamas lleva suelto sin su bufanda!-Nadeshiko conocia a su querida hermana como si fueran la misma persona , en eso aparecio Foxy que habia escuchado toda la conversacion-

-asi que la marinera de agua dulce que jamas se quito la bufanda incluso usando el uniforme...era tu hermana!?-Foxy entendia ahora la razon de la persecucion de su hermana con Nadeshiko , si que se parecian...-

-no esto debo aclararlo debo de llamar a Ayano para que venga para aca ahora! y Foxy llama a los demas si?

-claro capitana-Foxy se retiro para buscar al resto de sus amigos-

Ayano POV

esto no podia ir peor..Takane rompio conmigo para poder estar con Shintaro me sentia sucia por haber sido usada por el amor de mi vida me quiero morir...pero en eso me llego un mensaje de Nadeshiko , tome mi telefono limpiandome las lagrimas de la cara...ya nada podia estar peor...me dice que vaya a la pizzeria...de seguro paso algo...por que rayos no le dije que trabaje antes ahi...obvio me hubiera matado...asi que tome mi bufanda me la enrolle alrededor del cuello como siempre y sali al lugar que mas ame en mi infancia...

...

POV normal

todos esperaban la impaciente la llegada de Ayano , la cual de pues de una hora y media aparecio como fantasma al lado de la puerta:

-N-Nadeshiko? emm para que me llamaste?-Ayano se llevo las manos adelante y las apreto fuertemente-

-quiero que me expliques...cual fue tu relacion con Mangle...bueno...todos queremos saberlo...se que eres mi hermana pero como no me dijiste esto Ayano?-Nadeshiko y Ayano no se enojaban decir dicho nunca lo hicieron se querieron mucho cuando eran pequeñas , luego para niñas y ahora...-

-yo...no lose...Takane rompio conmigo...no se si quiera hablar de eso...-Ayano se rompio a llorar mencionar a Takane la mataba por dentro por que dejo a Mangle por ella?! no lo entendia acaso...su amor era tan fuerte que la dejo ir?-

-O-oh Ayano...-Nadeshiko se acerco a su hermana y le dio un abrazo Nadeshiko era mas baja que Ayano asi que siempre cuando la abrazaba la cara de su hermana estaba en su busto..eso no le incomodaba pero viendo como los animatronicos las veian se soltaron del agarre-l-lo lamento no sa-

-no no importa-la castaña de Clips rojos sonrio con una sonrisa forzada y miro el suelo-bueno si quieren oir la historia pueden sentarse...ya que es algo larga...-todos asintieron Chica se sento al lado de Ayano ya que sabia si ella lloraba la iba a reconfortar como lo hizo con Nadeshiko , Foxy se sento al otro extremo y Nadeshiko se sento al lado de Foxy y viseversa , Ayano se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a hablar:

bueno hace poco tiempo aprox. 1 mes atras...consegui el empleo de guardia en la pizzeria...y bueno tenia miedo pense que todos me iban a matar de una...cuando conoci a Mangle estaba en muy mal estado...tanto que yo lo llamaria mutilacion mecanica...me dio pena verla en ese estado pero que podia hacer?...con el tiempo yo y Mangle nos volvimos amigas...y bueno un dia le conte sobre lo de Takane...y me dijo:

- "solo vete y dejame traquila"

-"no te vayas"...

-"que molesta!"

la verdad me rompio el corazon que me rechazara de esa manera me senti horrible y...me fui al terminar la semana...jamas supe si ella sentia algo por mi pero ahora que lo pienso ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme saben? yo la amaba pero ella dicidio que yo era el fastidio de su vida , ahi Takane me propuso ser su novia y para olvidar a Mangle acepte ser su novia

...

:D no hay mucho que decir en fin

bye bye


	12. Chapter 11

:D hola perdon si ayer no dije casi nada y por el chap tan corto...pero es que todavia estoy castigada...asi que..lo hize corto bueno en fin esta es la continuacion de la historia de Ayano en fin conty...!

...

-pero bueno...deje de venir por aca por que...Takane no quizo que viniera mas...no entendi el por que...pero como no tenia idea me deje llevar y bueno deje de venir , luego Nadeshiko me conto sobre lo de Foxy y ella y lo de la mordida del 87 , le conte ah Takane sobre lo que paso...ella me dijo que estaba harta de mi de mis historias y todo eso me lanzo en la cara que me estaba engañando con mi ex novio y de que solo estaba jugando conmigo , de que gente anormal como yo...no deberia de existir...pensaba en suicidarme...ya que bueno lo que me dijo me llego ah fondo , pero justo en ese momento me llego un mensaje...y era de mi hermana..-Ayano bajo a la cabeza , sollozo un poco para atragantarse con su propio vomito-

-tranquila...tranquila-Chica le empezo a darle palmadas en la espalda-todo esta bien ¿vamos al baño para que puedas tomar un poco de agua?-Ayano hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza-

-n-no yo puedo ir sola-la adolescente de bufanda roja se levanto con dificultad del piso y dando pasos dificultosos salio en camino hacia el baño-

-NO PUEDO CREER DE QUE TAKANE LE HAYA HECHO ESTO A AYANO! ESPERO QUE SE PUDRA...-la castaña de coletas largas comenzo a llorar...ver a su hermana triste y mas encima siendo engañada por alguien que queria muchisimo y para rematar y triplemente rematar ese pensamiento , habia dejado a alguien que si queria y la rechazo eso si que era muchisimo para ella-

-shhh...-Foxy le dio un abrazo a la guardia de seguridad tambien derramando lagrimas de aceite , no conocia a Ayano pero descubrir que los humanos hacian esas barbaridades para hacerse daño entre ellos , eso si que era horrible no se imaginaba lo que le pasaba a su guardia anterior-tu hermana estara bien...todo estara bien...

BG quedo paralizada...que horrible podia ser la vida...esa pobre muchacha lo habia perdido casi todo...BB miraba el suelo callado sin decir ni siquiera un suspiro...Chica estaba mirando a Nadeshiko con una triste mirada...Freddy no podia ni imaginar si algo parecido le ocurria a Yess iba a matar al bastardo...Bonnie estaba mirando a Foxy preocupado...sabia que a el no le gustaba ver a Nadeshiko triste...por otra parte Mangle estaba encerrada en su seccion cuando alguien abrio la puerta:

-estos no son los baños?-la figura se movio mas al centro de la habitacion , Mangle estaba dispuesta a matar a la persona que iba a interrumpir sus penas pero cuando vio quien era la figura se paralizo por completo-

-al parecer no lo son-la joven se acomodo la bufanda roja , se sentia obvservada y no queria seguir estandolo asi que volvio hacia la salida pero...alguien la agarro del brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

-EH QUE?!-Ayano miro de quien se trataba cuando miro hacia arriba no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad-

-Ayano...-Mangle susurro en un tono melancolico y de alegria al fin la chica que quizo en secreto por todo el maldito mes estaba ahi con ella-yo...perdoname! yo jamas quize que te fueras de mi lado...yo jamas quize ofenderte...-La zorrita mecanica abrio los ojos y vio a Ayano mirandola fijamente con sus orbes grises-

-Mangle...-Ayano le toco con algo de miedo su cara de animal y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas-estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo...cometi un gran error al dejarte...perdoname por favor-hundio su cara en el pecho de Mangle esperando la respuesta-

-claro...despues de todo fue mi culpa-el animal de cabello azul hizo el mismo sonido de ronroneo de Foxy y empezo a soltar a Ayano-

-gracias...-Ayano se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mangle , luego le dijo sobre el asunto de Takane y todo eso-

-no puedo creer lo tonta que fue esa maldita...y para añadirle al pastel te intentaste suicidar tirandote del ultimo piso de tu escuela? dios Ayano me alegro de que estas aqui conmigo...-Mangle suspiro con alivio esa maldita de "Takane" iba a tener su puto merecido...nadie tocaba a Ayano mas que ella-

-lo se...tenia miedo de que me volviera a pasar y...bueno casi me suicidio por nada-sonrio felizmente-pero por que lo de mi hermana?

-eso...yo pense que tu eras ella...sabes no tenia idea de ella se llama Nadeshiko es bueno se parecen mucho-el animatronico se rasco la cabeza con verguenza-

-no no importa...por que no vamos con los demas?

-si vamos-ambas salieron de la seccion , tomadas de la mano al fin se habian reunido despues de tanto...-

Nadeshiko miraba los posters de la oficina que decian "CELEBRATE!" en uno salian los viejos animatronicos y en el segundo salian los nuevos , vaya que hicieron cambios! , Chica estaba hablando con Bonnie sobre los precios de las pizzas que si subian la gente iba a dejar de venir , Foxy le hacia una trenza a Nadeshiko para hacer un cabello bastante largo era de ser divertido hacerle muchos peinados , BG hablaba con BB sobre Ayano y Mangle , Freddy miraba el ventilador cuando de repente aparecieron los buscados:

-AYANO! estaba empezandome a preocuparme!-Nadeshiko abrazo a su hermana y se dio cuenta de quien estaba detras de ella-Mangle...

-perdoname por molestarte Nadeshiko...pero es que te parecias mucho a Ayano y yo te confundi-la humana sonrio ante la disculpa-

-no no importa...lo importante es que tu y Ayano estan juntas de nuevo-la menor de las Tateyamas se acerco a Foxy y tambien le dio un abrazo...con todo lo que paso necesitaba un abrazo de Foxy ya que era la unica persona que comprendia su dolor mas que nadie-

-vamos a comer pizza? yo misma la preparo si? podemos comer en la zona de fiesta!-todos asintieron a la propuesta de Chica y se dirigieron a la cocina Nadeshiko dijo que en un momento iba a por ellos-

-que pasa marinera?-Foxy se puso a la altura de su amiga-le duele algo?

-nop...solo queria...decirte que te quiero mucho-Foxy sonrio a la respuesta y le abrazo una vez mas-

-te amo...y espero que nada nos separe...

Foxy le dio un beso en los labios a su guardia y esta feliz con la accion le dio otro gran abrazo

...

D: MY GOF! estaba viendo "Eva luna" y Daniel beso a Victoria! por el amor de Fatbears! Eva es demasiada ciega para darse cuenta de que fue doña marcela quien le puso la trampa! en fin perdon XD ver esa comedia me hizo mal...en fin si tienen dudas o algo que decirme no lo duden y hablenme! me gusta hacer amigos! en fin

bye bye


	13. Chapter 12

:D...como llore al escuchar "Ayano theory of Happiness"...me dio pena por los hermanos de Ayano , mas encima mi vecina del frente fallecio...en fin...me inspire bastante asi que conty!

...

todos estaban comiendo pizza en el salon de fiesta , Chica cocinaba muy bien! ahora que todo estaba resuelto podrian pasar muchos momentos felices juntos , bueno o eso pensaban por que los nuevos animatronicos estaban pensando en su seccion , Toy Chica hablo:

-me gustaria estar divirtiendome con ellos...-miro el suelo triste , mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño-

-TU SABES...QUE NO! LOS NIÑOS TIENEN QUE PENSAR Y QUE LO CREAN! QUE SOMOS PERFECTOS! NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE HACER ESA MIERDA COMO LOS DEMAS!-la marioneta de la caja musical le dio una bofetada a Toy Chica y esta rompio en llanto , Toy Bonnie se puso entre los dos-

-OYE NO LE PEGES! ELLA SOLO QUIERE DEJAR DE ESTAR CANTANDO Y HACIENDO LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE!-Toy Bonnie le dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañera y miro al animatronic mas bajo con odio , Toy Freddy solo se quedaba callado...que iba hacer? no queria que la marioneta le pegara o le sacara el ojo o otras partes de cuerpo-

en el salon de fiesta Chica estaba mas triste de lo que aparentaba ya que ella siempre estaba feliz cuando comian pizza ya que era su comida favorita , solo podia oir los gritos de su hermana mientras pedia que Toy Bonnie y la marioneta dejaran de pelear , Ayano noto la preocupacion de Chica y le hablo en un tono muy bajo para que los demas no la escucharan:

-Chica estas bien? te veo algo palida-obviamente la animatronic no estaban palida solo era una expresion para demostrar preocupacion-acaso estas preocupada de algo? puedes contarme

-no! no!-agito las manos en forma de negacion-bueno...si...es que mi hermana...bueno ella esta mal igual que los otros...

-entiendo...por que no les cuentas a los demas?-la castaña de cabello corto hasta casi debajo de los hombros movio la cabeza-si ademas son sus hermanos tambien...

-estan felices...no quiero arruinarles el momento pero gracias por la preocupacion Ayano...-Chica le palmeo la cabeza , Ayano sonrio...pero solo le salio una mueca bastante desagradable-

-nee~ Ayano-Mangle puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Ayano-de que hablan tu y Chica?

-u-um-la Tateyama intento inventar una excusa-um...em...ella...le conte sobre una cancion que invente!-Ayano aplaudio por la excusa-

-ah si? cual es quiero saber-eso de que habia inventado una cancion era cierto...una cancion que reflejo su infancia bastante-

-em que dicen quieren que la cante?-Ayano se levanto de su asiento dirigiendose al escenario-

-CLARO!-todos dieron unas sonrisas , la chica saco el microfono de su mango y se posiciono bien en el lugar...:

Estaba recordando a mi familia de nuevo

"Ayano, tú eres la hermana mayor así que cuida de ella"

La pared de ladrillo rojo, en la pequeña casa

Hablemos en voz baja, como en una operación secreta

el ojo marron brillante que vivio conmigo aquí

Que en su pasado se escondio de los adultos

"Porque soy un monstruo" con una mirada que asusta

Digo "No, no eres eso"

El rojo brillante es el color de los héroes, así que no necesitas estar asustada

Pensando sobre cosas divertidas

y actuando como una hermana mayor de nuevo

¡Hey mirame!

Llevaba una bufanda roja

Parecemos una organización secreta

Un loco rojo, teñirlo, ¡empecemos!

Un pequeño "Héroe imaginario", Aunque

"Si puedes sonreír un poco más de nuevo"

Quedémonos hoy como familia también

Recemos por "felicidad"

Incluso si el futuro es muy triste

Esto es un secreto

que era agradable al atardecer.

El viento de primavera sopla, y el mundo se convierte en adulto

irracionales curvas, como si fuera el complot de alguien

las lágrimas de un ser querido que crecieron y desaparecieron

Nadie pudó darse cuenta de ello y se volvieron negras

Se volvía loco

cuando me di cuenta, no podía decírselo a nadie

no, no quiero que se destruya

El mundo del final de la felicidad viene

"Un rojo loco, por favor

no romperé más el futuro de alguien"

llorando de nuevo, creó.

ocultándolo detrás de una sonrisa

"Ojos rojos, si los tuviera...

tal vez pudiera salvar el futuro de una persona"

Torpe y miserable

una operación solitaria.

Desaparecí de la organización secreta de ese día

¿Están viviendo,y sonriendo?

Probablemente seré regañada

Pero, ¿fui capaz de ser una "hermana mayor"?

Recordemos

Me gustó esa palabra

La "Felicidad" es extraña

Puedes amarla mañana

...

todo el mundo quedo sorprendido...aun mas Nadeshiko recordo que su infancia fue un poco triste ya que casi nunca salio de casa por el problema del lobulo frontal , siempre tuvo profesores particulares hasta que tuvo 15 recien ese año pudo volver salir de casa...Mangle amo la cancion...reflejaba lo mucho que queria a su hermana pequeña y eso era apreciable ya que de esa teoria de la felicidad se enamoro:

-que bonita cancion Ayano! por que no me dijiste que la estabas escribiendo?-la hermana menor de Ayano miro con curiosidad a la heroina-

-bueno...no queria cantarla si no la tenia completa!...ademas no queria hablarte de ella sin que supieras lo de Foxy...asi que creo que ahora era ese momento-la castaña bajo del escenario-

-me encanto la cancion Ayano-Mangle hablo por fin despues de tener un nudo en la garganta-asi que esa cancion reflejaba tu infancia con Nadeshiko?

-sip!-la joven de uniforme negro los miro a todos-pero lo que mas preocupa ahora son sus hermanos...-su voz cambio a una seria-

-de que hablas Ayano?-Nadeshiko se acerco a Ayano-hablas de los otros animatronics?-Chica miro a Ayano con una sonrisa debil y en un tono algo bajo dijo: "gracias"-

-bueno...-Bonnie hablo-si creo que eso tambien es algo preocupante chicos...la marioneta esta siendo mas violenta cada dia...-BB miro a su hermana y esta lo miro tambien creian que era la hora de enfrentar sus miedos-y si eso sigue asi ellos se pondran mas violentos...

-ARGHH...tiene razon compañero pero que vamos a hacer...la unica no influenciada es mi hermana...quizas debemos de ponerle un alto a ese camarada-Foxy se acerco mas al circulo que se estaba formando , Freddy tambien se acerco y se saco el sombrero-

-si pero...recuerden las reglas amigos...no podemos tocar a los otros a menos que sea gesto de familia...quizas esta tarea sea para Ayano y Nadeshiko

ambas gemelas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza...esa marioneta iba a conocer quien eran las Tateyamas...

...

:D oh yeah! no podia evitar poner la cancion! solo la edite un poco para que este de acuerdo a la historia pero esa maravillosa y deprimente cancion le pertenece a Jin creador de mi saga de canciones preferida! en fin la marioneta sera muy malvada bhahahaaha...asi que preparen sus kokoros y eso seria todo!

bye bye!


	14. Chapter 13

;D soy muy maleta y los deje sin historia! LOL perdonen! en fin Yess y Freddy tendran un poco de amor , muchas gracias por los reviews! en especial a mi Waifu! quien se tomo la molestia de leer! y mi madre tambien lo leera al parecer asi que sin mas preambulos la conty!

...

Nadeshiko (junto con Ayano) habia pasado la noche 1 obviamente no le iba a pasar nada ya que los animatronics la adoraban pero se sentia mal por Yess y Freddy ya que ellos se sentian atraidos entre si pero como Yess era timida ¡no tenia idea de lo que podria pasar! quizas el mundo explotaria para exajerar...pero volvamos! ahora Yess estaba mas inquieta que un coyote:

-que hago?-la peli negra tomo su cabeza y se hecho para atras-quiero estar con Freddy...pero no se como actuar Nade...

-pues!-la menor de la familia de castañas apunto-quizas debas venir conmigo! para que tu y Freddy se vuelvan a ver frente a frente!

-e-eh?! quizas sea una buena idea-Yess miro a Nadeshiko con una cara feliz-pero dejemos de lado eso y como va eso lo de Ayano y Mangle? por lo que me entere ellas dos se conocian...

pues es-la humana mas baja levanto un dedo y luego paro en seco-como rayos sabes eso Yess ni siquiera te eh contado...

-em...pues es que cuando me llamaste...ayer cuando te sentias mal y Chica te estaba reconfortando...pues no cortaste el telefono y yo tampoco y pues segui escuchando como lo chismosa de mierda que soy

-Joder Yessenia Chaucon de las mercedes-ahora si que estaba jodida cuando no le contaba algo a Yess era como cavar su propia tumba-perdon por no contarte pero es que...tu sabes ahora estamos con el conflicto de los nuevos animatronicos con la marioneta esa...

-pues ya que...tenemos que arreglar ese conflicto a lo Tateyama no?-y eso de que arreglar el conflicto a lo "Tateyama" era convocar a Chuck norris y al osito gominola y que cantaran Baby a los justin bieber-por que yo creo que eso va ser un desastre tu sabes que la ultima vez que hicieron eso vino hasta la marina a ver que rayos pasaba

-bueno eso fue culpa del hijo de puta de Shintaro , nadie se mete con Ayano , pero en fin...creo que va ser dificil de arreglar...-en ese momento entro Ayaka quien estaba sonriendo como siempre , ella junto con Yess sabian todo lo que ocurria en la pizzeria-pues hola hija querida!~ hablan sobre Foxy? o sobre Freddy?~

-SEÑORA TATEYAMA!-Yess exclamo toda sonrojada con un sonrojo de los mil demonios en su cara-NO DIGA ESAS COSAS!-por tanto gritar Yess se cayo de la cama y mas encima...de cabeza-

-OMFG PERDON! pense que era algo normal en las adolescentes!-Ayaka ayudo a la amiga de su hija a levantarse y ponerse de pie-pues mi querida hija de otra madre! te recomiendo de que recuerden lo que paso en el 87 y hablarle de lo que paso a Freddy!

-tiene razon señora Tateyama...quizas ahi le pueda confensar lo que siento por el...

-BIEN! pues ya vayanse yendo por que ya son las 11:40 , Ayano ira con ustedes por que YOLO-Ayaka tomo la pequeña mochila de Nadeshiko y se la entrego , les dio unas sonrisas a las adolescentes-

despues de tanta discucion Nadeshiko , Ayano y Yess (el grupo de las tres chifladas mal pensadas) se dirigieron a Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde entraron y no habia absolutamente nadie , asi que se fueron hacia la oficina , luego de caminar no se cuanto llegaron al dichoso lugar para la espera de los animatronicos los cuales llegaron una hora despues osea a las 12:00 AM , eran Foxy y Freddy al parecer Mangle se habia llevado a Ayano a mitad de camino:

-holis!-anuncio la castaña con emocion-como han estado?-ella corrio hasta Foxy y le dio un abrazo-

-ARGH...bien mi querida capitana de tripulacion-acerco su cara a la de la humana , Freddy y Yess se sentian un poco incomodos asi que se dieron unas sonrisas nerviosas y juntos salieron para poder ir a game area que al parecer estaba vacia , de seguro BB y BG estaban con Chica-

-emmm...-la peli negra se acomodo su largo cabello detras de la espalda que anteriormente le estaba bloqueando la vista-pues...no se si me recuerdes...soy Yess...-Freddy asintio sonriendo en gesto de que si la reconocia-um...perdon por dejar de venir depues del 87 pero es que...mis padres tenian miedo de que me pasara algo malo viniendo para aca y obviamente no pude hacer nada...perdon...-Yess se encogio esperando un "no" como respuesta a su mierda de discurso-

-tranquila...mucha gente dejo de venir despues de eso...algunos pensaban que fue culpa de esos niño...lo fue pero otra gente penso lo contrario...-el oso palmeo la cabeza de Yess-tu viste lo que paso asi que no tienes por que disculparte...

-gracias...ahora pienso venir mas seguido por aqui-ella sonrio-ver este lugar me causa mucha nostalgia...-Freddy escuchaba cada palabra de la peli negra...escucharla de nuevo como cuando era pequeña lo hacia feliz como nunca lo estubo...Freddy siempre fue el serio o agua fiestas llamado asi por los otros animatronicos , pero que iba hacer? que esa adorable jovencita lo abandonara en el 87 era horrible...pero ahora no miraria al pasado ahora estaban en el presente! luego de que la joven terminara su frase Freddy salio de su trance , al ver que Yess lo miraba le puso una mano en el hombro-

-te agredesco poder volver a verte ahora que te tengo a mi lado todo sera mas facil...-a Yess se le puso la cara roja cual tomate y empezo a ponerse nerviosa , pero algo los interrumpio y era Balloon Girl , estaba completamente roja el globo que sostenia se habia reventado por el nerviosismo , la niña solo grito en shock al ver que su hermano tambien vio la escena-

-AH! POR DIOS! BB! HIJO DE NUESTRA MADRE!-la animatronic de cabello largo se tapo los ojos y callo al piso haciendo un sonido estruendoso , BB estaba congelado , luego de procesar el amor de Freddy y Yess se disculpo con una reverencia , tomo los pies de su desmayada hermana y comenzo a arrastrarla junto con el , Yess miro a Freddy con nerviosismo ahora si que estaba nerviosa y mas cuando vio que Nadeshiko estaba parada junto con Foxy en la puerta de la zona-

-OMG! los pille!-la joven de coletas cual Miku Hatsune exclamo gloriosa ante la situacion , Foxy le abrazo por detras y sonrio ante la escena que su guardia estaba haciendo-

-NO NO! NO ES LO QUE PARE-paro su oracion por que Freddy puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro y el hablo con tono divertido-

-si nos amamos! mis queridos amigos-Yess se desmayo con un sangrado nasal ante la situacion , Nadeshiko grito y fue por su amiga quien con una expresion feliz y serena se encontraba desmayada-

...

:D OMG me compraron Insurgente y Leal AASSAA , en fin el prox cap quieren que sea para Foxy y Nadeshiko , Freddy y Yess , Ayano y Mangle o uno narrado desde el punto de vista de Ayaka o como Mangle resulto desarmada...en fin espero sus respuestas

bye bye!


	15. Chapter 14

:D pues! aqui estoy lel! gracias a todos por los reviews! pues como nadie mas dijo que pareja...pues la ganadora seria Foxy x Nadeshiko! ah y por supuesto! Alpha and Omega Stories me paso los datos de su personaje por PM! asi que sin mas preambulos la conty!

...

claramente Yess era una completa estupida , ese desmayo significo lo que seria la torpeza del mundo pero que rayos le haria a su mierda de estupidez? ella siempre habia sido asi ya que venia de familia , Nadeshiko miro a su desmayada amiga , le dio una ceña a Freddy de que la llevara a la oficina para cuidarla mientras estaba desmayada , obviamente quedo sola con Foxy en game area:

-que tonta...-rio con fuerzas que se le podria decir sobrenatural-pero es una chica unica...me alegro de que Freddy este enamorado de ella...-Foxy la miro , y Nadeshiko devolvio el gesto...pero eso la hacia sentir incomada ya que tenia que mirar el rostro del zorro pirata-

-Nadeshiko...em yo...me eh sentido incontralado...no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando estoy contigo...-Foxy se acerco a la joven de coletas , ignorando la cara roja de la guardia-y pues...no creo que pueda seguir controlandome...

-e-em...AH! Foxy yo...-ahora si que tenia los nervios hecho mierda! es que Foxy la iba a violar o algo parecido?-que vas hacerme?

-nada tranquila! no es lo que piensas! pues yo queria darte algo que se te olvido en el 87...y me estaba volviendo loco no devolvertelo-uf...ya pensaba lo peor , si queria a Foxy pero aun no se sentia preparada..., ahi Foxy saco el collar con el que jugaba en la cueva pirata , era suyo? quizas se le habia olvidado que lo tenia...-esto se te quedo despues de la mordida capitana...-ella tomo el collar entre sus manos , era de plata con una piedra de color morado en el medio de el , era muy bonito...de seguro un regalo de su madre de parte de su abuela-

-OH...Foxy no tenia idea de que tenia este collar-estaba feliz...ya que de seguro era un gran tesoro para ella cuando era una niña-gracias por devolvermelo...

-NO! NO HAY DE QUE CAPITANA!-el ahora estaba sonrojado tener un alago por parte de Nadeshiko era para morirse , pero lo bueno..es que es un robot o animatronic asi que no delataria-f-fue un placer...si necesita ayuda en algo no dude en pedirmelo...despues de todo somos camaradas...

-no enserio...gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla , ya que no pudo aguantar mas-te quiero mucho Foxy...

-aww...yo tambien la quiero camarada-abrazo a Nadeshiko y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido por parte de la humana-

mientras BG , BB , Mangle y Ayano hablaron de la escena de Freddy y Yess , era para morirse , aun que fuera una pizzeria los chismes no faltaban , a un BG estaba roja de pies a cabeza por el incidente , BB tenia un tipico "FACE PALM" en la cara y Ayano junto con mangle rieron ante la situacion:

-pero por que?-Ayano rio-si solo se estaban amando?-ahora alguien le ganaba el puesto de idiota a Yess y esa era BG-

-bueno es que..es algo vergonsoso que alguien este a punto de besarse con otra persona y tu veas como paso-Balloon Girl no era idiota pero a veces metia la pata...-

-Yar...piratas! ustedes son muy niños para saber del amor!-Mangle exclamo mirando a Ayano , ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza con verguenza...bueno ahora dos le ganaban a la pelinegra el puesto de idiota-

-espero poder crecer para poder saber que es el amor...-BG suspiro vencida por su estupidez , ya al otro dia al parecer Ayaka y Kenjirou no estaban...les dejaron una nota a las dos hermanas diciendo de que volverian la proxima semana y que habia suficiente comida para sobrevivir sin ellos , asi que se dirigieron a la pizzeria para poder comer una buena pizza de queso , llegando al local las dos gemelas pidieron una pizza para dos , Ayano miro a los animatronicos de los escenario pensando como seria si Mangle estuviera ahi y Nadeshiko miraba perdida su alrededor cuando al parecer un joven de al parecer 19 años que estaba entrando la miro con sorpresa, el reacciono al ver a Nadeshiko y fue directamente a la mesa de las Tateyamas:

-Nadeshiko? eres tu no?-al parecer no lo conocia no recordaba verlo visto antes-

-em...si? eje...quien eres tu?-el al escuchar la pregunta de la peli castaña cambio su expresion a una seria y triste-

-oh verdad...es algo obvio que no me recuerdes despues de lo que paso en la mordida...

-eh? dejame recordar...

-Zero Minore...ese es mi nombre...ahora me recuerdas?-eso! ella aplaudio las manos ante el nombre y sonrio-

-claro que si te recuerdo! eras uno de mis mejores amigos! pero despues de la mordida del 87 no te volvi a ver mas...-obviamente alguien la estaba observando y ese era Foxy quien de su puesto miraba celoso al joven-

-si es que mis padres...bueno tuvimos que volver a nuestro pais natal , pero bueno creci y me libere de mis padres...

-OH MY GOD asi que ahora vas ah estar con nosotras? genial! sientate a mi lado!-pero antes de sentarse el adolescente miro la cueva pirata , donde Foxy dijo: "alejate de ella bucanero! o si no te hare caminar la plancha" y el valoraba su vida asi que estaria muchos metros alejado de Nadeshiko-

-y Ayano! has cambiado!-Ayano miro a Zero y le sonrio-

-claro! los años pasan y envejecemos con ellos pero sigo siendo la misma jeje!~

Foxy mirando la escena con algo de celos se encerro de nuevo en su cueva...se notaba se que queria mucho a la niña

...

:D espero que les haya gustado! me esforze mucho jeje el prox cap...que pareja quieren que sea? ahora ya no se puede Foxy x Nadeshiko! en fin espero que esten felices!

bye bye


	16. Chapter 15

:D hola mis queridos pandicornios! eh traido un nuevo capitulo! y la pareja ganadora es! *redoble de tambores*! o mejor dicho parejas! Ayano x Mangle y Freddy x Yess! gracias por los reviews! me alegro que les guste mi historia en fin disfruten!

...

no estaba celoso.

no lo estaba.

no estaba.

CELOSO!

pues claro que lo estaba! nadie se iba a acercar a Nadeshiko mas que el! ni siquiera la puede tocar una pelusa! no! ese chico iba a ver con quien se estaba metiendo! nadie se metia con Foxy el pirata! , luego de que Nadehsiko , Ayano y Zero hablaran un buen rato la chica de cabello largo color castaño miro al escenario donde estaban los nuevos animatronicos , el nuevo...no corregido la nueva "Bonnie" era mucho mas femenina que Bonnie , era color azul con manchas blancas en el cuerpo y ojos , tenia los ojos color verde y el tipico lazo rojo del antiguo , Freddy no tenia muchos cambios solo que tenia rubor en las mejillas y pestañas al igual que Toy bonnie , tambien tenia un lazo rojo en vez de negro...y por Toy Chica...KAWAII...era lo unico que penso cuando vio a la polluela con el cupcake en la mano , tenia cabello largo...y en vez de traer un babero como la Chica normal traia un poncho color rosa con bordes amarillos alrededor de el , que KAWAIIS eran todos! bueno su hermana seguia viendo el Kid´s Cove y Zero miraba a Toy Chica:

-em Ayano-su hermana levanto un dedo-si quieres puedes ir a ver a Mangle! no me molesta en absoluto quizas yo vaya a ver a Foxy-Ayano salto y miro a su hermana apenada-

-g-gracias Nadeshiko-Ayano se lanto cubriendo la cara con su bufanda luego empezo a correr donde Mangle se encontraba-

-que chistosa es tu hermana...tal como antes-Nadeshiko miro a Zero con la misma mirada de su hermana...¿arrepentida? pero por que?-

-es una pena que te hayas ido en el 87...como perdi mis recuerdos a excepcion de los de mi famlia...no te reconoci...-

-claro que no importa..pero es que la culpa la tuvo ese zorro-ahora si que habia razones para Foxy para matar a ese chico-

-n-no!-ella noto la mirada de Foxy atravez de las cortinas de la cueva pirata-solo fue un accidente...el...no hizo nada...malo-tambien se pudo notar el tono de tristeza de su voz...le hacia mal oir a alguien que le dijiera algo malo a Foxy-

-como lo justificas entonces-el joven se saco el pelo de la cara-

-esos niños que me molestaban en la escuela fueron...forzaron a Foxy para que me mordiera-bajo la cabeza y Zero abrio los ojos-

-asi que ellos...bueno no me sorprende-tomo una mirada fria-ellos siempre te molestaban...-habia algo que no cuadraba con Zero...-

-um esto Zero por que mirabas a Toy Chica...-espero un regaño o algo parecido pero consiguio la respuesta inmediata-

-por...que...ugh...estoy enamorado de ella...-ahora le toco a Nadeshiko abrir los ojos..-

-enserio? venias a menudo?-eso si que era curioso-

-pues...-ahi Zero le empezo a contar la gran historia...por otra parte Ayano miraba triste a Mangle que nuevamente era desarmada y molestada por los niños-

-uh...acaso no te divierte estar con nosotros?-una niña...rubia que al parecer era una cumplañera se agacho para ver a la pobre Mangle jadeando-pero deberias! por que para eso existes...no...mejor tu no deberias existir-Mangle trato de ignorar el comentario de la menor , Ayano no tolero mas y entro para defender a Mangle de los niños-

-FUERA LARGO DE AQUI!-la estudiante grito bruscamente a todos los niños matones-

-oh si no que?-la misma rubia miro a Ayano en forma de burla-me vas a pegar o que?

-largo...-la niña abrio los ojos y sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas , los ojos de Ayano cambiaron de color gris a un color rojo intenso por un momento-es que no me escuchaste?!

-V-VAMONOS DE AQUI!-todos los presentes salieron de la habitacion gritando "mounstro!" o "tiene ojos rojos! nos van a matar a todos!" Ayano recibia esos insultos a menudo pero que podia hacer? no queria hacerle daño a nadie...pero no dejaria que nadie molestara a su amada Mangle-

-q-que hiciste Ayano?...-Mangle miro hacia arriba para ver a Ayano mirandola con una mirada algo triste y aliviada-que hiciste para que se fueran...

-yo...-Ayano se agacho a la altura de Mangle y empezo a acomodar las piezas de su cuerpo-no quiero decirlo...no ahora...no quiero que pienses que soy un mounstro...-luego de terminar de ayudar a Mangle...la ayudo a levantarse-

-pero...-Mangle miro a Ayano una vez mas-tu no eres ningun un mounstro...al contrario eres la mejor persona que eh conocido en toda mi vida...-que era eso? mounstro? pero por que?-

-g-gracias-al parecer...la cancion que habia cantado en frente de todos no dijo nada a nadie...pero quizas mas adelante seria el momento de decir lo que pasaba-

pero ahora el problema perseguia a Yess , que paso luego de que se desmayo? , oh por el amor de dios...la tenia muy nerviosa pensar en lo que paso:

Flashback:

Freddy observaba a Yess aburrido...como iban a hablar si por culpa de Nadeshiko y suya de habia desmayado?...asi que decidio mirar las camaras por aburrimiento...nada fuera de lo normal...los otros estaban hablando en el escenario...bla bla...pero IDEA! miro de nuevo a Yess quien tenia los labios entre abiertos...parecia como si fuera la bella durmiente...pero...quizas podria...besarla?...se acerco a la chica de cabello negro con pasos suaves para no despertarla y que descubriera su plan...cuando llego a ella se acerco de poco a poco a su cara hasta que llego a la boca de la menor...y que paso? le dio un beso...pero justo en ese momento ella se desperto y abrio los ojos como plato...no devolvio ni correspondio estaba congelada...despues de eso se volvio a desmayar y desperto en su cuarto...quizas Nadeshiko la habia traido de vuelta...

fin de Flashback:

joder...quizas llamar a otra de sus amigas iba a servir...asi que marco al numero de la ultima persona a quien llamaria (XD por lo loca que es) y esa...era...Dora...(no la de Dora la exploradora XD) costo un poco marcar ya que habia olvidado su numero y casi no hablaban despues de haber salido de vacaciones...cuando empezo a sonar el tono apego el telefono a su oido...cuando una voz algo chillona respondio:

-em? hola-la voz contesto algo molesta-

-uh...Dora? soy yo Yess

-CARIÑO! POR QUE RAYOS NO HABIAS LLAMADO!-Dora grito con toda sus fuerzas , asi que Yess se asusto casi haciendo caer el telefono pero como tenia buena agilidad lo agarro a tiempo-

-jajaja...es que bueno paso algo que quiero que te enteres...puedes venir a mi casa?

-PUES CLARO! CUANTO CONMIGO Y LOS NYAN CATS! BYE!-y ahi...corto...Yess rio y colgo el telefono tambien-

volvamos con Zero y Nadeshiko ya era hora de cerrar pero como a Nade le tocaba trabajar le dijo a Zero que se quedara con ella para que le dijiera sus sentimientos a Toy Chica , pero Foxy seguia enojado asi que quizas hoy seria el turno de matar a alguien...y eso se olia a muchos kilometros sobre la tierra asi que Nadeshiko tendria puesto un ojo en Foxy...y silencio...pasaron dos horas y era como las 2:00 AM asi que era la hora de hablar con Toy Chica asi que se las arreglarian para distraer a la marioneta o a menos que estuviera dormida...la castaña rebiso las camaras para ver si en efectivo la marioneta estaba dormida y al parecer lo estaba no habia necesidad de darle cuerda asi que iran a por la nueva Chica...cuando Zero llego donde estaria Chica vio que Foxy estaba parado en frente de el mirandolo molesto:

-asi que quitandome a la marinera?!-el humano retrocedio con miedo...Foxy era aterrador cuando se enojaba...Zero tenia los nervios de punta...y mas encima la piel de gallina se notaba...-anda responde!

-em...yo no se que estas hablando...

-no me vengas con estupideces! vi como le coqueteabas hace unas horas! y espero que te quede claro que ella es mia!-el garfio que tenia el pirata estaba en la garganta del chico...acaso moriria sin decirle a Toy Chica sus sentimientos? bueno al parecer si...justo en ese momento alguien entro-que...quien es?

-SOY LA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA! SOY SAILOR MOON! Y TE CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!-y...era la muy payasa de Nadeshiko quien imito el lema de Sailor moon al pie de la letra-no es lo que crees Foxy el...

-el estaba contigo verdad? es tu novio o algo parecido!?

-NO! NO SEAS TONTO-ella elevo la voz y luego bajo el tono-el esta enamorado de Toy Chica...-susurro-IMBECIL...

-O-OH...UPSS...-Foxy saco su garfio de la garganta de Zero permitiendole respirar de nuevo-yo pense que...mierda...

-no no importa se puede mal interpretar a simple vista...-la guardia miro a Zero avergonzada por lo que habia pasado-

-bien ahora a buscar a Toy Chica marinero...

ahora todos estaban metidos en el asunto...

...

:D perdon...por no haber subido nada pero es que tuve un problema con la persona que es Yess pero lo resolvi...también pase Wadanohara...maldito juego condenado...y esa Wadda...sueña con cosas gores...ahora a jugar Gray Garden! si se preguntan por que Ayano tiene ojos rojos...lo veran mas adelante! *le pegan* y pues la Dora es mi querida Waifu! que ama con su corazon a Bonnie!...en fin ahora si!

bye bye


	17. Chapter 16

perdon por no actualizar la historia ;_; pero es que todo los dia viene gente ah mi casa y no dejan escribir en paz pero en fin...vi It´s been so long de LVT y me encanto y ahora se enteraran mas del caso de los niños desaparecidos...ah por cierto creo que hare otro fic donde la protagonista sera mi otra oc Rosmery y pues la emparejare con la marioneta en ese fic y en este creo asi que pues conty!

...

-Foxy...em...sobre lo de hace un rato-Nadeshiko escupio al fin para que el silencio se acabara de una vez por todas-enserio estabas celoso?

-am...y-yo...C-CLARO QUE NO!-respondio Foxy evitando la mirada de la castaña de 15 años-

-jajajaja si que lo estabas!-apunto ella en la cara de Foxy-no te preocupes yo y Zero solo somos amigos...lo estaba ayudando para que se declarara a Toy Chica...

-si eso-Zero miro el suelo por la verguenza-pero bueno gracias a tus celos no pudimos

-cierra ese pico-Foxy lo miro con odio como lo hizo la primera vez-

-y que si no lo hago-rio zero-

-ya paran de pelear los dos , parecen niños de 5 años-ya la muy cansada Nadeshiko grito , Zero se quedo congelado por alguna razon-Zero que que pasa?

niños...a Zero se le congelo la piel al oir esa palabra recordando lo que que habia pasado antes de la mordida del 87 algo que nunca pudo olvidar...ni si quiera con la terapia que habia estado tomando hace un tiempo , quizas por eso se habian vuelto amigos con la castaña y su hermana...ya que la otra Tateyama habia estado en el suceso pero...quizas que por el trauma perdio por completo la memoria en ese momento:

-no...-Zero trago duro-

-no...que?-Foxy tambien estaba dudando..o eso parecia-

-no digas esa palabra de nuevo por favor...te lo pido-de sus ojos...callo una lagrima-

-Zero?-la chica un poco mas baja que el le puso una mano en la espalda de Zero y lo miro fijamente-tranquilo...que paso? por que no te gusta esa palabra?

-yo...-Zero junto sus manos y las reposo en su regazo mientras tomaba aire-

-no fuerze al marinero capitana...quizas sea un trauma no hay que forzarlo ah que lo diga-murmuro el zorro pirata mientras evitaba mirar a Zero-

-fue hace solo 5 años atras...tenia 15 como tu Nadeshiko...hubo un incidente aqui en Fred-no mejor seria llamarlo Fredbears Family Diner y bueno no solo me ocurrio a mi, tambien tu hermana...y a otro chico que era mi amigo junto con tu hermana...era el cumpleaños de Ayano ese dia...

Flashback:

Ayano y Zero comian pizza junto con otros amigos en el local llamado Fredbears Family Diner , un lugar con las mejores pizzas del mundo , junio 26 de 1985 era ese año...ese fue el dia del cumpleaños de la Tateyama conocida como Ayano , todos estaban muy felices ya que ahora verian a los animatronicos conocidos tambien como Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica y Toy Freddy...los antiguos estaban en partes y servicios por alguna razon...un hombre salio detras de unas cortinas y tomo un microfono:

-Hola niños y niñas soy yo Fred! bienvenidos a Fredbears Family Diner un lugar para los niños y adultos por igual! hoy me dijieron que era el cumpleaños de Ayano Tateyama! y nuestros animatronicos quisieron cantarle una linda cancion de cumpleaños amigos! asi que aqui esta mi mejor amigo animatronico...Freddy Fazbear-la gente empezo a aplaudir y los animatronicos Toys salieron al escenario-

-hola a todos!-anuncio el oso Fazbear tomando el microfono-soy yo! Freddy Fazbear!

-y yo soy su mejor compañero conejo! Bonnie!-el conejo azul levanto su mano para saludar a los invitados en especial a Ayano-

-y no se olviden de mi chicos!-Toy Chica levanto el cupcake en su mano y miro al publico (en especial a Zero ewe)-soy Chica! vamos a comer!

-espero que esten pasando una buena visita en Fredbears!-repitio Freddy para luego empezar a cantar junto con los otros una linda cancion de cumpleaños-

-que bonito!-exclamo Ayano aplaudiendo quien llevaba el cabello mas corto , un vestido rosa con botones y obviamente su bufanda roja-me estan cantando!

-tch...-el joven quien estaba al lado de Ayano era Zero , el rodo los ojos en forma de aburrimiento-como sea Ayano...fastidia esto...

-y por que miercoles viniste?-Ayano lo miro algo fastidiada ya-por que al parecer la puerta es ancha-hizo una mueca para luego sacar la lengua-

-em perdona...es que no soy tan fanatico...-pero justo cuando iba a decir algo mas alguien vino detras de ellos...era Freddy...pero dorado...-eh? Freddy...pero espera...tu eres un dorado uh...

-si compañero! dorado como las estrellas-exclamo "Golden Freddy" para luego mirar a Ayano quien estaba mas extrañada que Zero-hola pequeña princesa...me gustaria que fueramos al Backstage...para que la princesa coma su pastel...sus amigos ya estan haya...

-vamos!-Ayano se levanto de su asiento tomando la mano de Zero haciendo que el se levantara tambien-

-eso mis amigos! siganme ahora!-los chicos empezaron a ir tras Golden Freddy recorriendo todo el edificio...Zero no se confiaba en ese oso amarillo pero al parecer su amiga si...-aqui chicos!-el abrio la puerta que los llevaba a Backstage-

-claro!-la castaña entro junto con Zero a su lado , el oso dorado entro ultimo...cuando Ayano vio a sus amigos rieron pero luego vieron que Golden Freddy tenia algo raro...no...Golden se saco la cabeza para dejar ver a un hombre que tenia el cabello morado...y una sonrisa macabra estaba en su rostro...se saco por completo el traje dejando ver que era un guardia de seguridad...saco un cuchillo de su pantalon y fue corriendo tras los otros niños...matandalos en el proceso , Ayano y Zero no reaccionaban solo podian mirar como los otros niños morian en manos de el asesino...luego de haberlos matados a todos se dirigio a donde estaban Ayano y Zero...los miro de nuevo con una sonrisa y dijo: "espero verlos muertos niños" y despues todo se oscurecio...cuando abri los ojos vi que estaba en una camilla y al lado iba tu hermana Nadeshiko...al parecer estabamos vivos...mire hacia atras y ahi estaba Toy Bonnie actuando como loco frente a los empleados , Toy Chica estaba enfrente de mi chequeando mi estado...y al parecer "Mangle" miraba a Ayano acariciandole un poco la cara de vez en cuando...me levante un poco y Toy Chica rapidamente vino hacia mi-

-no ,no te esfuerzes querido-ella me empujo un poco-tranquilo tu amiga esta bien...solo que los otros...

ESTAN MUERTOS...

...

:D que tal mis amigos unicornios , :_; perdonen por no subir nada pero todos los dias vienen personas y no me dejan escribir pero ahora! :D puedo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en fin

bye bye


	18. Chapter 17

Feliz Navidad adelantada! ;_; perdonenme! por no haber estado activa pero es que me puse a ver Eva Luna seguido en youtube y bueno me quede pegada! por cierto Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 me entere lo de tu fic (que estaba siendo copiado) y lo lamento...mi amiga Dora...me conto...ahora sin mas conty...

...

ahora si que iriamos por Toy Chica! no habia manera de detener a la banda! , ya caminando por varias partes...no pudieron encontrar absolutamente nada solo de vez en cuando a Bonnie o a Freddy pero a nadie mas , Nadeshiko quien estaba ya casi muerta tirada en el piso solto un gruñido despues de haberse tropesado:

-tarada...-respondio Zero a la estupidez de Nadeshiko , ella le dedico una mirada asesina como las de la famosa actriz Eva Luna , pero luego sonrio respondiendo "gracias se que lo soy" por Foxy bueno se estaba evitando morir de la risa por la caida al suelo de Nadeshiko , los humanos eran tontos , rio internamente y luego miro hacia el techo para decir lo inutil que era la busqueda-

-esto es inutil no la encontramos por ninguna parte...-el pirata bajo las orejas para poder apoyarse bien en la pared-quizas mañana podriamos buscarla...

-bueno si tiene razon Zero...ademas ya va a amanacer Zero...-la castaña levanto la cara para poder mirar mejor a Zero-ya son las 5:00 AM y creo que seria mejor dormir un rato...nos desvelamos buscando a Toy Chica...y nada quizas cuando me toque mi turno...podamos volver de nuevo , te juro que cuando la encontremos le podras decir...te lo prometo-Zero dudo-te lo prometo que voy en el capitulo 91 de Eva Luna...-ahi Zero comprendio y le dedico una sonrisa de esas pocas que sacaba y acepto , ambos se despidieron de Foxy y salieron directo a sus casas , Nadeshiko al llegar a la casa noto que Yess estaba en su cuarto junto con...alguien...abrio la puerta y vio la sorpresa-

-NADE! QUERIDA!-una peli negra de cabello corto abrazo con una fuerza sobre humana a Nadeshiko casi dejandola sin aire o oxigeno con que respirar-POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS AFUERA! NO VES QUE TE EXTRAÑA MUCHISIMO!~-

-Do-ra...me quedo sin a-aire...-la menor noto lo dicho y la solto con la fuerza de antes-g-gracias...-tomo aire de nuevo y se le quedo mirando-DORA! DESDE CUANDO NO TE EH VISTO!-

-JAJAJAJA-exploto en risa la de lentes-bueno a ti y a Yess! las eh extrañado tanto! que me muero por saber que ah pasado!-las tres se sentaron en el suelo a hablar en todo el tiempo que no habian estado juntas-y diganme que ah pasado?

-bueno pues recuerdas Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza?-Yess miro a Dora algo confundida...quizas en 1987 habia estado en la pizzeria tambien?-

-pues claro que me acuerdo!-la pelinegra de lentes se acomodo los mismos-en el 87 asasasa me llevaste a haya Nade solo que yo estaba entre las niñas que veian a Bonnie...ejem-se aclaro un poco la garganta-y...bueno lo de la mordida paso y...bueno ya sabes...

-claro-respondia la mayor de las tres que era Nadeshiko-no hay problema bueno lo que pasa es que...tenemos unos cuantos problemas relacionados con ese lugar...pero no pienses nada malo...

-LOS UNICORNIOS DETESTA ARCOIRIS LOS INVADEN?!

-no...

-NYAN CAT LOS INVADE?!

-emmm...no

-PANDI-

-no!-rio un poco ante las conclusiones tontas de la menor de lentes-no Dora es que bueno te cuento la historia-y luego de haberle contado la historia con feels y toda esa mierda...por que fue muy larga...Dora miro el suelo para pensar...Nadeshiko y Foxy...Freddy y Yess...Zero y Toy Chica...Ayano y Mangle..."OMFG aqui tenemos un gran problema" penso en su cabeza muchas parejas , mucho drama era demasiado para su mente...-

-entiendo...asi que en resumen eso fue todo...entiendo...claro que las apoyare! son mis mejores BESTS FRIENDS del mundo...pero oigan...hacemos una pillamada hasta que san las 11:30? quizas haci nos preparamos...ira Zero contigo no?

-si eso creo...tengo que ayudarlo a decirle a Toy Chica sus sentimientos...pero hablemos de otra cosa...HAN VISTO EL VIDEO LLAMADO ME!ME!ME! JURO QUE NO LO ENTENDI NADA!

-NO ERES LA UNICA YO TAMBIEN LO VI Y QUEDE CON CARA DE "WTF"-Yess se metio a la conversacion ya que ese video paracia estar de moda y...para ella no tenia ningun sentido-

-OMG si yo tambien lo vi pero me gusto la musica de fondo...-Dora dijo con un tono alegre y tanquilo-

luego de haber estado conversando una tarde entera conversando sobre el dichoso video , hasta que llego la hora en la que a la castaña le tocaba su turno asi que las dos amigas se fueron , Nadeshiko fue a tomarse una ducha como siempre , luego de una ducha de 20 minutos...(a la muy tarada se le habia olvidado que tenia que tomarse un remedio para la anemia que tenia antes de bañarse y luego se le calleron los shampoos y ect) , despues de haber limpiado su desastre le dijo a Ayano si queria ir con ella , ella solo respondio que iria despues de ella , estaba algo rara y un poco...no lo sabia...jadeaba a veces y eso la asustaba...pero que va...Zero estaba esperando a la guardia nocturna para poder ir junto a la pizzeria...luego vio como la chica salia por la puerta con el bolso que llevaba por si alguna emergencia...ambos se saludaron como personas...y fueron caminando hacia la frontera...luego de estar debatiendo algunas cosas sobre lo Toys...aparecio un chico de cabello azul atado en una coleta bastante alta , dos mechones que tocaban su frente , usaba una camisa corta de cuadros y jeans ,se parecia a Zero en verdad ...y vio con el a una chica en un silla de ruedas tenia el cabello rosa suelto con solo dos "tomates" al frente (la verdad no se de que otra manera decirles XD) tenia una camisa de manga larga roja con un medallon dorado en su pecho , un chaleco rojo que le caia por los hombros acompañaba a su camisa y una falda negra con detalles florales alrededor y unos botines de color marron que se acompañaban con calcitenes blancos hasta el muslo , a Zero le costo un poco reaccionar y pues Nadeshiko estaba confundida:

-hola hermano!-abrazo de golpe a Zero olvidando a la chica en silla de ruedas-no sabes cuanto te eh esperado!-Zero seguia confundido pero correspondio el abrazo del mayor-

-em el es tu hermano?-Nadeshiko avanzo un paso hacia la situacion-no tenia idea...

-bueno...yo me entere hace poco...me mando un email que habia encontrado donde vivia...y pues me puse feliz-que lindo era esto...hermanos rencontrandose...pero quien diablos era la otra chica?!-pero quien es ella?...

-ella?-apunto a la muchacha de cabello rosado-ah! si! primero no me eh presentado! Xero hermano de Zero! y ella-apunto de nuevo a la figura en la silla de ruedas-ella es Rosmery Rosette!-la chica de orbes azules quien tenia una mirada tranquila y apacible en su rostro cerro los ojos y sonrio-

-si mi nombre es Rosmery! peroooo...todos me dicen Rose...-Zero ya saliendo de sus dudas entendia la situacion-

-y que paso?-Nadeshiko miro algo preocupada a ambos-

-bueno mientras iba a Fredbear´s hace un momento...trataron de robarme y bueno este chico me ayudo a escapar de los asaltantes...y bueno esto paso...aqui nos tienen-

-un placer Rosmery! soy Nadeshiko Tateyama! pero me dicen Nade!-Rosmery se tapo la boca con sorpresa y retrocedio unos pasos-q-que pasa?

-t-tu...fuieste la victima de la mordida verdad...?

...

:D bueno Eva Luna me tiene jodida de la cabeza ya voy en el capitulo 93 y bueno por eso no eh publicado nada(y por lo de el video de Me!Me!Me! quede impresionada asi que lo quize poner en este fic)...en otra parte gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo para seguir con este fic...*llora* gracias por este gran año...espero que la pasen bien en navidad y felices fiestas

BYE BYE!


	19. Chapter 18

w holis! vengo con el humor todo subido ya que termine de ver Eva Luna y el final estubo hermoso! (aunque bueno...una persona en youtube me dijo que le copie a otra persona en un video cosa que no es cierto! ya que vi el video que supuestamente estaba copiando y no se parecian en nada...) en fin conty!

...

ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA GORE! SI TU ERES SENSIBLE O ESO TE RECOMIENDO QUE CIERRES ESTA PAGINA , SI LO VES...LO ESTAS HACIENDO BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD:

-t-tu...fuieste la victima de la mordida verdad...?-Rosmery se saco las manos de la boca para poder decir bien las palabras-

-em...lamentablemente si...soy yo...-Nadeshiko se rasco la nuca con incomodidad , ya que la pregunta la ponia bastante nerviosa , que venga de una persona que recientemente conoce no era lo apropiado-si esa soy yo...por que...

-quiero hablarte de algo...pero a solas...-los dos hermanos fueron a sentarse a una banca cercana y las chicas quedaron en el mismo puesto cuando se encontraron-algo que me paso a mi tambien ese lugar...

-pues anda sueltalo-la castaña se agacho para quedar en la misma altura como la de la silla de ruedas-no me molestare...

-bien mira...yo hace unos cuantos años atras...podia caminar como tu...y como los demas pero bueno...hubo un incidente en Fredbear´s que me dejo paralitica...por eso mismo iba para haya...pero justo paso lo del asalto...bueno te cuento...en 1985 no se si te habras enterado que hubo un secuestro...yo tambien fui una de las niñas secuestradas...y bueno todo empezo asi...-

FLASHBACK:

era obviamente un dia que no iba a olvidar nunca , jamas ni siquiera con ayuda profesional podria...yo...era una niña normal...buenos padres...millonaria...tenia la suerte de dios a mi lado...adoraba Fredbear´s con toda mi alma y corazon en especial a alguien quien estaba en la pizzeria...lo habia conocido el dia en que un niño me arrebato el collar que me regalo mi padre para la navidad del año pasado intente buscar al mocoso ese y pues ahi estaba "el"...quien era la marioneta...el siempre me habia protegido de cualquiera que mi hiciera daño...el tenia mi collar , le agradeci y le dije que me lo devolviera , el me dio una sonrisa y me lo devolvio , cuando vi a Golden Freddy llamandome me dijo que tenia una sorpresa y que habian niños ahi asi que me divertiria , le di un adios a la marioneta y el me miro con algo de extrañeza , pero levanto la mano en señal de adios , yo hice lo mismo y fui corriendo tras Golden Freddy sin saber que ese dia perderia una parte de mi cuerpo estando aun viva...llegue y vi a unos chicos que no conocia el primero tenia el cabello castaño , ojos azules y al parecer llevaba una chaqueta de cuello largo , el segundo era un chico con cabello negro , ojos rosados y llevaba una camisa morada , el tercero era un chico de cabello rojo atado a una coleta baja , ojos amarillos y llevaba la misma chaqueta del primero solo que era de color rojo sangre , la ultima era una niña , ojos morados, tenia el cabello rubio atado en una coleta mas alta y llevaba una playera amarilla , espero con ellos ya que el tipo dijo que iria a buscar a dos niños mas...pasaron horas...o minutos? cuando llegaron los niños , la niña se me hacia familiar...claro la cumplañera de ese dia...y su amigo serio ese que odiaba todo , felices de que llegaran nos levantamos del suelo y los ibamos a saludar cuando Golden Freddy se saco la cabeza revelando a un hombre de cabellos morados con una sonrisa loca en el rostro , cuando se termino de sacar el traje , descubri que tenia un cuchillo en la mano , fue hacia los niños que describi antes y los mato de una forma lenta y dolorosa , se acerco a los niños que llegaron ultimo murmurandoles "espero verlos muertos niños" , dicho eso a la niña le enterro el gran cuchillo en los ojos dejandola al parecer ciega...ella solto un grito de dolor dejandome casi sorda...el hombre al escuchar el grito decidio tener mas diversion enterrandole el cuchillo en el estomago , cuando termino con ella fue hacia el chico quien estaba desmayado o haciendose el muerto , el hombre pensando que lo habia matado fue hacia a mi , con unos hilos y un cuchillo , se sento para quedar a mi altura diciendome:

-OH COMO TE CONOZCO ROSE...se habia que no dudarias en venir hacia aca...-movia el cuchillo hacia mis piernas junto con el hilo-

-Q-QUE PIENSAS HACERME!?-grite con todas mis fuerzas para ver como el niño que estaba con la niña de bufanda roja se iba por la puerta diciendome que iria a buscar a la policia , cuando el se fue el hombre dirigio el cuchillo a mis piernas , veia como la sangre salia de ellas y como los hilos corrian por mi carne , lo unico que yo podia hacer era llorar y patalear gritando "NO" como si el diablo tratara de meterse a mi cuerpo , en ese momento mis piernas ya estaban muertas , ya el hombre sabiendo que la policia venia me ato unas cuerdas en las piernas y en los brazos , no conforme con eso me puso una venda en los ojos y boca con eso salio corriendo del lugar , justo cuando ya se habia ido , trate de sacarme la venda de la boca para poder gritar...tampoco me habia dado cuenta que la marioneta habia llegado , a cada uno de los niños los puso un traje de animatronico , escuche los pasos de cuando se iban del lugar y la marioneta me saco las vendas y las cuerdas para tomarme en brazos para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba la policia...

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

-no tenia idea de que tu estabas tambien...pero espera niños? habian metido niños en mis amigos? no puede...-justo para hacer una respuesta negativa , Rosmery hablo primero-

-si creemelo ellos son humanos...niños que sienten que deben vengarze por lo cometido...-Rose se aclaro la garganta para luego mirar de nuevo a Nadeshiko quien estaba en ecompleto shock-tambien los toys tienen almas aunque no lo creas...

-asi que Ayano perdio la vista...pero

-no , le hicieron un transplante por lo que me entere pero...la falla es que son ojos raros...se vuelven rojos de vez en cuando y eso es algo muy especial Nadeshiko...espero que no cambie nada despues de haberte contado esta historia...

-no...yo ahora se que en verdad que foxy era un humano antes...y todos los otros tambien...esto significa que...

-si -la peli rosa puso sus manos en las de la castaña quien suprimia lagrimas-no llores...ahora sabes la verdad...

...

pues un capitulo lleno de gore...LOL ni yo me lo esperaba...pero espero que les haya gustado espero tambien que pasen un lindo año nuevo con su familia...

Bye Bye


	20. Chapter 19

holi! aqui Dora y Nade reportandose para un nuevo cap! espero que lo disfruten por que este esta escrito por ambas! espero que hayan pasado un bonito año con sus familias...mis respetos

...

Nadeshiko miro el suelo intentando entender lo que Rosmery le habia dicho , antes Foxy era humano? , bueno ciertamente todos eran humanos a excepcion de la marioneta , BB , BG y los Toys , eso era impactante para la joven de 15 años :

-Nadeshiko...-Rosmery toco el brazo de la castaña suavemente haciendo que esta saltara-Foxy no te dijo nada? digo...sobre esto...oh...supongo que ah intentado de olvidar-

-de seguro es un mal recuerdo para el...y para los otros...-Nadeshiko se sobo un poco la nuca...juro para ella misma que estaba sudando como un pato en un horno , y eso lo pudo notar la peli rosada quien miraba un gato blanco cruzar la calle (tipo kagerou days XD)-

-estas bien? estas sudando mas de lo que una persona normal haria...-Rose miro con una mirada preocupada como las de Ayaka solo que Ayaka insistia con ojos de perrito desgollado-

-eh no te preocupes...vamos con Xero y Zero quizas ya estan aburridos y ademas...-Nadeshiko dejo de rascarse la nuca evitando mirar a Rosmery , cerro los ojos dandole una sonrisa falsa que obviamente Rosmery pudo notar pero decidio dejarlo pasar ya que Nadeshiko tenia razon , le dedico otra sonrisa y fueron donde los gemelos...para notar que estaban hablando amablamente de sus vidas-

-oh hola chicas-ambas miraron a uno de los peli azules que al parecer estaba ya algo aburrido-que hacian?...se veian muy entretenidas...de lo que sea que estubieran hablando...y dime Nadeshiko que hacian tu y Zero?-

-ah! ibamos a trabajar , pero nos topamos con ustedes y bueno la charla...-dijo Zero aplaudiendo sus manos-pero me alegro de verte de nuevo Xero...

-tranquilo hermano...ahora tendremos mucho tiempo para convivir juntos-el joven de coleta de caballo azul-y hablaremos sobre lo de Toy Chica...-dijo eso con un tono pervertido lo cual hizo de que Zero se sonrojara-

-bien...vamos a la pizzeria...vienen?-Zero dijo eso ruburozido por la tonta contestacion de su hermano-dime que no vienes Xero...

-CLARO! que voy a ir!-diciendo eso le dio un sope que lo dejo afro , el otro dio un gemido de dolor pero creyo que seria mejor quedarse quieto para no llamar la atencion de nadie-y tu Rose?

-em...voy con ustedes!-dijo sobandose las manos pero en verdad queria saber lo que pensaba Nade-me da miedo de que vengan los delincuentes de nuevo asi que ire con ustedes-

-pues vamos!-el grupo fue caminando hasta la pizzeria , cuando entraron quedaron pasmados y sorprendidos , un desorden que rondaba por todo el lugar , y dos personas adentro , una pequeña y otra alta gritandose como locas pero con risa , Nadeshiko quien no estaba tan sorprendida por el hecho le grito a las figuras-

-que mierda paso aqui?!-cuando djo eso las dos personas miraron a la castaña , Nadeshiko sabia exactamente quienes eran asi que miro a la mas alta ,la figura mas alta grito con inocencia-

-fue idea de la Dori!

-por los NYAN CATS NO DIGAS ESO QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS CONMIGO!-grito en su defensa la peli negra de lentes-sorry Waifu solo queriamos hacerles una sorpresa...-

-pues vaya sorpresa!-la castaña de cabello largo cruzo los brazos en señal de regaño-pero que tipo de sorpresa era esa?-

-era para que llegaran y entraran y dijeran que carajo paso aqui y nosotros cinco teniamos que aparecer y decir: sorpresa , para que fuera una sorpresa muy sorpresiba-

-que? cincos? pero y los otros-Nadeshiko miro alrededor buscando señal de los animatronicos.

-la yessi, freddy,foxy,bonnie y yo- dijo la pequeña personita alegre

-foxy?(y aparte donde mierda esta?¡)-dijo la castaña de cabello largo-quiero hablar con el...pero antes..quiero presentarles a alguien ella es rosmer-nadeshiko volteo para mostral a la chica con silla de ruedas pero se dio cuenta que no habia nadie ahi-pero donde se ah ido?¡-

-quizas fue a ver el lugar por que yo la vi al entrar-respondio yess mirando al suelo con algo de molestia-ohh casi se me olvida CHICOS SALGAN!-en ese momento aparecieron todos los animatronicos perdidos incluyendo a Foxy

-buenas noches marinera de mar dulce lamento que vea todo este desorden-dijo foxy un poco avergonzado

-no jodas tu tambien aceptaste no es cierto honnie,freddy y yess- dijo dori poniendo la cara arrugada yess en cambio se puso roja como tomate porque esta zero y xero viendo ese show de las dos chicas que no conocian

-lo siento por el 'problemita' que hay les presento a mis amigas ella es yessi-dijo la peli castaña aun un poco molesta y la pre-adolecente los saludo ahora menos roja-ella es dora-dijo mirandola con una mueca de molestia profunda

-jajajajaajajaajaja-rieron sin parar xero y zero casi les faltaba aire-ahi que me ajajaja me ahogo jajajjajaja-dijo xero y zero dijo-dora dora doraaa la exploradora-dijo casi sin aire por que el solo se limitaba a reir

-ja ja ja... otro mas. si te ries de nombres nose como la haran con toy chica-dijo la mas pequeñita del grupo con cara burlona

-oye como lo sabes!-reacciono enseguida zero con cara de verguenza-

-por mi nade-dijo mirando con cara de fuck yeah-

en ese momento zero miro a nadeshiko ruborisado con gesto molesto mientras xero intentava de no seguir riendo.

-que? es mi Waifu-dijo la joven castaña-

-what the fuck es tu novia?!-dijieron Zero y Foxy-

y foxy empezo a correr persiguiendo a dora por toda la pizzeria el siempre habia corrido rapido por que los guardias intentaban espacar por sus vidas corria detras de ellos como nunca pero esta chiquilla era diferente corria mas rapido que un correcaminos (y decia bip bip xD) la chiquilla se encerro en el suply closet con llave sin darse cuenta de que bonnie ella miro al conejo morado y trato de abrir la puerta pero se le olvido que no tenia la llave (genius)y la pequeña se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a bonnie y observar con miedo al conejo hasta que bonnie hablo enojado:

-ahora estamos encerrados TARADA-esas iban a ser las hora mas largas de su vida

por ahora Rosmery recorria el edificio algo sorprendida ahora ni siquiera se llamaba Fredbear´s ahora se llamaba Freddy Fazbear , todo igual bonito...pero habia una cosa que buscaba en especial...que era esa cosa? la marioneta...entro en the prize coner para observar los peluches que estaban en los anaqueles pero algo como un llanto la interrumpia , trato de ingnorarlo pero no evito y abrio la caja donde se encontraba la marioneta , encontrandose con la gran sorpresa de que alli estaba:

-Marioneta?

...

XD perdon por estar afuera tanto tiempo...y este capitulo no lo escribi totalmente yo lo escribio mi waifu (dora) por que a Nade se le quemo la espalda y no pudo escribir (mientras dora escribia Nade estaba tirada en el suelo mirandolo) por eso pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado su año

bye bye


End file.
